Titans North: The Return of Slade
by rathertallhat
Summary: Following the events in Tokyo honorary Titans; Gnarrk, Kole, Argent and Red Star decide to form their own team, and they want Beast Boy to lead it. As the newly formed Titans North get set up and learn to coordinate as a team however Slade returns. With Slade back with new allies can Titans North and the Jump City Titans put aside their differences of opinions to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics **

**Chapter 1: The Decision **

It was a bright and sunny day in Jump City; the sun was out casting its powerful rays in full force. The city had been under the recent heat wave for days now; it was becoming so bad that even the local villains seemed to be taking a break to avoid the heat. "Ugh, what I wouldn't give to be out of this heat" Beast Boy whined, then as if complying with his plea a call came in. Turning the video screen on the Titans were than meet with an upside down image of the honorary Titans; Kole, Gnarrk, Argent and Red Star.

"Hello friends it is truly glorious to see you again, but I am confused why is it that you all are the upside down?" Starfire said before anyone else had a chance to speak.

"What? Ah comrade Gnarrk, the communicator goes with the side that lifts up when it opens on top." Red Star said as he leaned in and fixed the communicator and righted the image.

"So not to be rude or anything but why exactly are you all calling?" Raven asked in her usual monotone, drawing a glare from Cyborg and Beast Boy which she chose to ignore.

While Gnarrk, Kole and Argent all seemed to be slightly irritated with Ravens tone and bluntness , it was Red Star who spoke up first holding his hand up to silence whatever his counterparts had been readying to say. "Of course let us get to the point and not waste time that could better be used preparing, by dealing with formalities and get to the business."

"I'm sorry but preparing for what? Is there a new villain, have you seen signs of Slade or the Brotherhood?" Robin interrupted being all business as usual.

"Ah, man I thought the Brotherhood was still being held in French custody, now we gotta go hunt them down again, though seriously Robin just let B take charge since he was the one to lead the cavalry in our last showdown." Cyborg said with a grin, the last part earning him a glare from Robin which beat Beast Boy's own reaction of a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Relax guys, as far as we know the French authorities still have the Brotherhood and, we thought you guys said Slade had died" Kole said trying to end the argument she saw forming.

"Well… Slade did die or so we thought, I ran into this Slade robot in an old carnival and now there are some rumors that he may still be alive" Beast Boy answered.

"So you guys think if he is still alive, that he'd send a robot of himself to an old carnival? Why would he do that?" Argent asked speaking for the first time.

"He was kinda a weird dude, I mean there was this one time he fused Overload, Cinderblock and Plasmus into this one giant super monster, and then another time he injected us with nanites or something to get Robin to be his apprentice. So I guess that that wouldn't be too farfetched for him to do." Beast Boy explained, leaving out the part that that was the location Terra had betrayed him at.

"This is beside the point!" Raven said losing her temper for a moment took a deep breath and continued "Look as much as I'm sure some of us would love to sit around all day discussing what Slade would do or has done, Red Star said something about preparing. What do you guys or we need to prepare for?"

"Friend Raven is correct we are getting very far from the actual topic, do you require assistance?" Starfire said hoping to get the discussion back on topic before Raven broke something in anger.

"Da, well no not entirely" Red Star replied before continuing quickly upon, seeing Raven getting angry again "We require assistance from only one of you."

"Okay who do you need?" Robin asked cheering up slightly as the topic changed from Slade.

"Beast Boy" Argent replied.

"Hahaha…. O you guys were serious?" Cyborg asked upon feeling multiple eyes fall upon him at his outburst. "Why do you guys need Grass Stain" Upon receiving a glare from Beast Boy he continued "I mean no offense bud, but you don't have the magic knowledge or tech skills Rae and I have. In fact other than morphing into animals, I think all you can do is make tofu and make lame jokes and puns."

"That is where you are wrong comrade Cyborg." Red Star said before Beast Boy could complain. "We have decided that like how there is already you're team and a Titans East, that the north could use its own superhero team."

"I still don't see why you guys need me." Beast Boy said starting to feel slightly uncomfortable with the conversation.

Argent laughed slightly and once she saw the five Titans in Jump City staring at her she asked "Wait, you weren't just making a joke?" Upon seeing Beast Boy shake his head no she explained "Well then we need you… well more like want you to be our leader."

"WHAT!" Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven all exclaimed at the same time. Well Starfire just let her mouth drop in surprise. Robin on the other hand however nodded seemingly understanding, unlike his team mates.

"You want me to be your leader why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ya, why him? I mean I like the little grass stain and all but isn't there anyone else you guys think are more qualified to lead the team?" Cyborg said and Raven nodded in agreement. Beast Boy however didn't know rather to agree or take that as an insult.

"Well, we do have others in mind in case he refuses but none more qualified. Don't you guys remember how he led a rag tag team of random Titans that managed to avoid capture into the Brotherhood base giving the rest of us time to regroup and join him?" Kole countered.

"And, while he may not have ordered it, it was because of him that Mas and Menos were able to save all of us that had been frozen, Robin included." Argent added, causing Robin to tense up and Beast Boy to blush.

"It was nothing really; besides a lot of us lead teams in the final battle." Beast Boy replied gesturing at Cyborg, Raven and Starfire.

"Don't be little yourself, sure your friends led teams but it was only because of you that they knew where to go. Plus your team was the one that was able to keep all those villains busy until the others that escaped arrived, and if that wasn't enough you yourself brought down Monsieur Mallah." Argent added, the others with her on the screen nodding in agreement.

"Wow… I really have no idea what to say" Beast Boy said for once at a loss for words. "I mean really you guys are quite flattering. But I never really thought about leading my own team, for a long period of time anyway."

"He does not accept, you hear me he does not accept! Why do you even think that for a moment he would leave us, his family to lead his own team?" Starfire yelled angrily, startling nearly all the Titans in the room save for Raven, who was having her own similar thoughts.

"Does comrade Starfire speak the truth, Beast Boy?" asked Red Star

"Well… I don't know… I really don't know, I need time to think is that okay with you guy?" Beast Boy said avoiding the hurt glances he got from Starfire and Raven, as well as the surprised ones from Cyborg and Robin.

Gnarrk and Kole smiled and nodded, Argent jumped with joy that he was considering it and nodded her own agreement. Red Star simply gave him a sympathetic smile and replied for all of them "Of course, we understand. We await your final decision. Titans North out." As soon as he finished saying this the screen went blank and then returned to normal.

"So… uh guess we got somethings to talk about huh guys." Beast Boy said as he nervously turned to face his teammates.

"No kidding, let's go talk about this over Pizza" Robin replied hoping that the fact that discussion was taking place in a public place would keep it mainly under control.

"Ya, I'm starving" Cyborg agreed even though he doubted the discussion wouldn't cause a scene. As the Titans headed to the garage he slowed his pace to walk next to Beast Boy and asked "So, BB what made you seriously consider this offer, I mean other than our fight with the Brotherhood you never acted serious."

"Well, I guess that the Brotherhood was what showed me I could be a leader, and I'm starting to think it might be to time to grow up some." Beast Boy replied ignoring the gibe at the end.

'_Come on B cheer up or else I'm gonna have to go there' _Cyborg thought and upon still receiving no response from his friend he continued _'Alright but you asked for it.' _"So... did uh ya know, Argent saying she needed you, and then her and Kole praising you help at all?" He asked with a wide grin.

"What? Argent didn't say she needed me, she said the team did. And come on dude you know fully well that no man could seriously not even consider the offer, when two pretty chicks like Argent and Kole praise his accomplishments." Beast Boy countered slightly cheering up.

'_Booyah' _Cyborg thought "O sure she said that the team needed you but what I heard was this, "O Beast Boy… you're so smart, charming, intelligent, and charismatic that I can't think of anyone else as our leader." And you saw how she was practically jumping with joy when you said you'd consider it." Cyborg said smiling despite his failed attempts at mimicking Argent's voice.

"If you two are done fooling around some of us would like to go and get this done with" Raven scowled overhearing the last part of the conversation.

"Umm... ya sure lets go." Cyborg said getting into the T-Car.

"You know if I take this offer I'm gonna tell her you said that." Beast Boy whispered as he got in pleased for two reasons, one being that he finally got the last word in and argument with Cyborg, and two was that he actually thought that maybe Cyborg had a point.

Cyborg's chuckles at that statement were the noise heard other than the radio, in the suddenly abnormally long feeling ride to the Pizzeria. As the Titans unloaded from the car and went to their usual table, in the same awkward silence that had loomed over the group since they learned that Beast Boy was considering the offer to lead the Titans North. Upon taking their usual seats they ordered, even getting a mushroom topped pizza for Beast Boy.

"Okay Beast Boy, do you think that you'd really want to do this?" Robin inquired.

"O I think he does... for one or two reason in particular." Cyborg said with a grin.

"Come on Cy ... It was cool when it was just the two of us but not now." Beast Boy pleaded

"What would these one or two reasons be exactly?" Asked Raven in her monotone, it was obvious to both the cyborg and changeling that she had overheard their discussion before they left the tower.

"Let's just say that one has pink hair while the other has black hair with a red highlight, and they both wear skirts." Cyborg said his grin expanding as Beast Boy groaned and put his head down on the table.

"I am confused, why are you implying that friends Argent and Kole and their skirts are reasons, which would affect friend Beast Boy's decision?" Starfire asked, despite the fact that she had entered a relationship with Robin a few months before in Tokyo didn't mean that she wasn't still clueless as before.

"Well Star since Beast Boy needs to think this over, why doesn't Cyborg explain since he quite clearly understands." Raven said feeling sorry enough for Beast Boy that she decided to come to his rescue. Robin smiled at this and even Beast Boy seemed to perk up at the sight of Cyborg squirming.

"Um... Well ya see Star; Earth guys kinda have a weakness for attractive girls. Which both Kole and Argent are." Cyborg said rubbing his neck nervously. _'Where the hell is that waitress?'_ he thought as he saw Starfire open her mouth with additional questions.

"Well if what you say is the truth, friend Cyborg what about friend Raven and I are we not the attractive?" Starfire asked although this question had more faked innocence which judging from the reactions of her teammates, they didn't catch on to. Beast Boy was now sitting up fully and looking at Cyborg with a grin, Robin had nearly had soda come out his nose and Raven looked at their mechanical friend with a raised brow.

"Um... well... ya see... well that is really something you should ask BB, since it is his decision after all." Cyborg said trying to get out of the mess he had unwittingly walked into.

Before Starfire could press the matter however, the pizzas arrived much to the relief of the cyborg and changeling, and to the slight annoyance of alien princess. Dinner proceeded with some minor small talk and joking, that to an unknowing observer would appear as business as usual. Eventually however Robin decided that everyone had calmed down enough, to talk about the matter at hand at least somewhat maturely. "Ok, now that everyone's had their fun lets discuss this for real. Since you didn't get a chance to answer before we got of track, do you think you'd really want to do this?"

Keeping his eyes focused on his slice of pizza, as though he thought it would suddenly come a live and attempt to run Beast Boy responded "Yes... I think I'd at least like to give it a try."

"Ok that's respectable, you know that his means you'd have a lot of new responsibilities right?" Robin continued.

"Ya... I know." Beast Boy replied

"But why friend Beast Boy, why do you want to leave us?" Starfire asked her green eyes starting to water slightly.

"Come on Star, don't say it like that. It's not like your never gonna see me again, we can call and maybe even visit one another sometime. I'm sure if you ask Cy to teach you how to play video games you can even play online with us." Beast Boy said and put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "As for why I'm doing it, I think that its time I try to take some responsibility you know grow up a bit. Show the world I'm not just some dumb kid that got onto the team, cause Robin was afraid of PR reactions if he turned away a green orphan." He continued.

"But... but... but even then it won't be the same! Who will make the jokes, cook the tofu, and get friend Raven to come out of her room? Starfire wailed tears now coming down her face. "Besides no one thinks that friend Beast Boy."

"Ah hell no, we are better off without that tofu crap and personally I think I'm funnier than BB" Cyborg said and in response to the glare from Starfire that would have sent even Cinderblock to his mommy added "But still it won't be the same without, however I understand man. So while I may not like it I'm not gonna stop ya, you go do what you gotta do."

"Thanks man that means a lot. What about you Rae or you Robin what do you guys think?" Beast Boy said as he looked over at his other teammates.

"Well I agree with Cyborg, Beast Boy, if you think this is what you want then I'm behind you one hundred percent." Robin said as he tried to comfort Starfire, who was now sobbing rather loudly. "Come on Star, cheer up. We should be happy for Beast Boy; this is a big step for him. It'll hurt us now but that's what friends do we care for one another, and it's like the old saying goes "Sometimes when you care about someone... You have to think of them before yourself."" _'Plus people are starting to stare'_ he thought but did not add.

"Very well I suppose if it is so important to him and if it is part of doing the caring, of being friends. Then I suppose I too am underneath you one hundred percent" said Starfire who had calmed down enough, that she was able to say something without drawing some unwanted attention to the team.

"Two things first it's behind not underneath Star, and second it's Raven not Rae" Raven said "And Starfire is right no one thinks that you've proved yourself numerous times already. First with the how you saved me from Adonis, and then in our fight with the Brotherhood and these are just the first examples the come to mind."

"O careful Rae, I mean Raven it might seem like you actually care about me. I mean you're still arguing while Star is ok with it." Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Careful man you don't want to get her to angry here" Cyborg whispered.

"It's fine Cyborg" Raven said through clenched teeth. _'D-d-don't g-get to m-m-mad or e-else he m-might n-not l-l-like us e-enough to v-v-visit' _Timid said. _'Ya, its already bad he's probably gonna leave don't make it worse' _added Happy who might have been crying worse than Starfire if that was possible. _'Logically the best action to take would be to either support his decision and stay in touch, or to tell him something that makes him choose to stay' _Knowledge said. "I do care about you Beast Boy" Raven replied and upon seeing the shocked looks she got from her teammates she added "Because no matter how annoying you are or how many stupid jokes you make, we are friends and like Robin said friends care."

"Great! Then since you all understand why I'm doing this and support me let's call them back right now... or later actually lets discuss changing my name to Beast Man since I'm gonna be the leader of my own team." Beast Boy said causing the others to groan.

'_What are you doing say something' _Happy Exclaimed in Raven's mind. _'Shut it he obviously has made up his mind' _Raven replied before replying to Beast Boy "Let's call them I'd much rather see you and Cyborg drool and gawk at Kole and Argent, then discuss your maturity."

"Hey! We don't drool and what does gawk even mean?" Beast Boy replied.

"O really I heard you both back at the tower, Beast Boy don't do this just because you think you'll have a shot with either one of them" was Raven retort.

"Come now friends let us not fight on Beast Boys last night before he leaves." Starfire said hoping to defuse the situation before the two of them went at it.

"Come on Rae you know that that's not why I'm doing this. Besides why do you care?" was Beast Boys response.

"Then why are you doing this because you know full well that no one thinks that you're just a kid, and I care because I don't want to see you make a decision you'll later regret just because your hormones decided that you should take a shot because some girl was happy that you'd consider going to her and praised you." Raven said her voice slowly becoming angrier.

"Maybe did you ever consider that this is what I want and that I said that to justify it Raven? You know a little appreciation is good every now and then, so I won't lie to you and say that I didn't feel on top of the world for a bit when both Kole and Argent talked about my achievements, and certainly not when the team said they needed me. I mean it is nice to have that happen rather than be thrown out a window." Beast boy replied matching Raven's raise in anger.

"You don't get it do Beast Boy. Well then fine if you want appreciation why don't you go back to Japan and see all your fan girls again, since we apparently don't appreciate you enough." Raven said causing newspapers to explode in a newsstand across the street.

"Come on y'all let's all just calm down before someone says something that they're gonna regret." Cyborg said raising his plate to defend his face while Starfire and Robin started to slowly walk away from the table.

"Get what? What don't I get Raven, how you appreciate me? O ya cause tossing me out a window and snapping at me just because I try and cheer you up or get you to actually interact with the rest of us definitely just reeks of appreciation. Don't go there about the fan girls Raven… do you really think I'd just leave you guys behind just because two girls actually acknowledge my good traits? If that's what you're so worried about don't worry then you made clear enough in Tokyo that you think no girl will ever willingly want to be with me." Beast Boy said in a mixed sarcastic and hurt tone, ignoring the fact that as he said this he was wrapped in dark energy.

"Umm… Excuse me but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, your scaring away our other customers." A nervous employ said raising his notepad as though that would ensure his safety if the two heroes attacked.

"You don't understand Beast Boy" before Raven could continue however she saw that all the tables around the Titans had been abandoned turning to Cyborg she asked "Where did everyone go?"

"Well you two kinda scared them away, hell even Robin and Starfire went somewhere else. We were all worried that Rage and the Beast would get loose and go at each other." Cyborg replied slowly putting his plate shield down.

Raven merely looked shocked and then teleported away. "So uh guess Rae and I really went at it didn't we Cy?" Beast Boy asked as he got into the passenger seat of the T-Car.

"To put it mildly ya you guys did. Look man you're like my best friend and all but you gotta understand where Raven came from." Cyborg said deciding to work on fixing Beast Boy first and then Raven before calling the Titans North.

"O really, you mean to say that she didn't mean to imply I was some hormonally driven kid?" Beast Boy replied angrily.

"Ok ya she didn't go around it like she should've, I'll give you that. But man its Raven were talking about, once you started to get the wrong idea she started to let her emotions get to her and then just made things worse, you know that she isn't good with expressing herself."

"I guess, then what did she mean to imply?" came the disbelieving response.

"She really does care about you and I guess that she just wanted to make sure you were doing this for all the right reasons. I mean we're all a little on edge over losing you man. It really won't be the same around here without you and I think that kinda scares her." Seeing Beast Boy's confused face made Cyborg continue "Look at it this way ok? Raven has always been and will always be the type that doesn't really like to interact with others and that's ok, but you always had a way of bringing her out of her shell and with you leaving I think she is worried that the rest of us will just let her sit in her room alone. She's wrong of course but that doesn't stop her from thinking this way."

"You mean Ravens actually worried that my leaving will affect her?" Beast Boy asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Sorta, don't think she's only worried about what's gonna happen to her. I know for a fact that while she'd never and I mean never admit it she is going to miss you. I mean you were always there for her, whenever she needed to be cheered up or be reminded that she wasn't a monster, sure so were the rest of us but you were the one that never gave up no matter how mean or nasty she was to you. Hell, even when you were knocked out of a sixth story window, you went right back to her and made sure she was alright. Again, I don't think she'll ever admit it but you were really her best friend and that hurts whenever your best friend decides to go away, especially when they don't seem to recognize your own concern for them. So now do you understand why she was so mad when you two started fighting?" Cyborg replied.

"Ya… wow man, I really messed up didn't I. I can't even imagine how that made her feel, I should apologize right?" Beast Boy said as a wave of guilt hit him.

"Yes you should, but not right away. Let me go talk to her and calm her down first then when we are all capable of tolerating each other again, we can call Red Star. After that the three of us will celebrate your promotion with a movie ok?" Cyborg said trying to lighten the mood with the promise of a night of horror movies.

"Ya that sounds nice" Beast Boy said still feeling guilty.

Seeing his friend still beating himself up over what happened Cyborg said the one thing he knew would cheer him. '_If only it didn't have to make his ego bigger' _Cyborg thought before saying "Good, now that that's done on to a more important discussion. So Argent and Kole, whichever one you don't end up with you'll put in a few good words for me right?"

Beast Boy's face nearly immediately lit up at that statement and with a grin he responded "Sure man, I guess I can talk you up to the point that were, the other one might possibly want to date you. I mean it won't be easy to get over such a catch like myself but I'll try to make you sound like a good enough second choice."

His response was a sarcastic thanks as Cyborg went up towards Raven's room. _'Ok Cyborg you can do this just remember if she's still mad you'll have to get these two to make up before B leaves.'_ Cyborg thought as he somewhat nervously knocked on the door. Seeing it open and a hooded Raven he quickly said with a smile "Hey, you ok? Want to talk about what happened at the Pizzeria?"

"I'm fine and… yes I would." Raven said the last part quietly. _'Well I guess if there is anyone I can talk to about this its Cyborg since he has always been like a brother to me, and the fact that I probably just ruined my friendship with Beast Boy' _She thought to her emotions trying to cheer them up with thoughts of Cyborg fixing things, but only Rage seemed to be enjoying the current situation.

"Ok first of all let's just get somethings straight. I'm both yours and B's friend ok, don't think I'm going to only defend him but don't think I won't say what when wrong." Cyborg informed her, giving her a chance to back out. She merely nodded and let him into her room.

"He hates me doesn't he?" She asked once the door was close and silently cursed Timid for making the statement sound like she was upset.

"No he doesn't, don't think that, BB and you may have your rough spots but he'd never hate you, in fact you're probably his best friend if I'm not." Cyborg putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Raven didn't react to the touch and instead pressed on "I don't think that's the case anymore, I really messed up didn't I?"

"Ya you did, but so did he. Look Rae I talked to him, he misunderstood he thought you were really implying he was only doing this to get a shot with Kole or Argent. Now he shouldn't have reacted like he did but you know how he is Rae, its Beast Boy were talking about he couldn't make a joke about it so he panicked and yelled back." Cyborg said

"Why would he think that? Doesn't he know I care about him, and just want him to be happy?" Raven asked

With a sigh Cyborg replied "Rae look you're great and all but you really gotta think about what you say before you do. I mean your comments about him and I drooling while we ogled Kole and Argent wasn't necessarily the right way to start talking about how you're going to miss him. I know that you will so don't try and deny it."

'_I should be mad but… he's saying the truth' _Raven thought to herself. "I guess I let my emotions get the better of me. But why Cyborg? Why does he want to leave us? Aren't we good enough for him?" She asked this time allowing tears to come.

Pulling her into a hug and wiping away the tears Cyborg said in a comforting voice "Hey, don't say that of course we are. We're like his family. Ok think of it like this, when he was with the Doom Patrol he was treated like a kid, and then when he joined us he got to come out of his shell Mento forced on him. But know he thinks it's time for him to try and be more than just a good teammate; he wants to prove he is capable of pulling his own weight. I know that sounds crazy but he really believes that he is just the team clown here. Sure we can say that's not true but that doesn't mean he won't believe it. So he actually really needs this, not to prove himself to those who don't believe in him but to prove it to himself. "

"That's crazy of course he's more than that, and of course he's ready for his own team" Raven interrupted

"We all know this; it's just he doesn't Rae. That's why he got so mad when he thought you believed he was only doing it for chicks. He needs us to believe that he can do this; he doesn't have faith in himself so need to have it for him." Cyborg continued.

"Well now I feel like a total jerk… my best friend comes to me looking for support and I turn it into something nasty. You know sometimes I don't know why he puts up with me." Raven said feeling guilt wash over her.

"He puts up with you because he is your best friend Rae, he sees in you what you refuse to see; he sees the good in you and not some crazy creep who can turn into one of the most dangerous people in the world when they're mad. But enough about that, he really does feel sorry for what happened and I can tell so do you, so what do ya say we go to the common room, you two make up and then we celebrate his promotion with some scary movies?" Cyborg said as he opened the door and moved out of the way so Raven could pass.

"That sounds nice" Raven said with a slight smile, which quickly went away when she continued in her usual monotone "But if you ever tell him, you saw me cry I'll make you wish my father had taken over the world." As she passed him and went into the common room she could practically hear Cyborg laughing in his mind.

"Hey, Rae I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I should've realized that you weren't trying to be mean, you were just trying to express your own thoughts." Beast Boy said weakly

"It's fine Beast Boy I understand and I want to say I'm sorry to. I was being selfish and stupid. I just want you to know that I believe in you and that if Robins not careful your team might even become more successful than us." Raven said with a smile at the last part.

"You really think so Rae?" Beast Boy said with a smile and his ears perked up.

"It's Raven but, yes I do… just promise me you'll at least try to stay in touch with me… I mean us… the team. Promise me you'll stay in touch with the team is what I meant." Raven said as she pulled up her hood to hide her blush.

Beast Boy raised a brow but decided to let it slide since they were making up. "I will and promise me you won't stay locked up in your room without me here to drag you out." Seeing her nod he quickly wrapped her up in a hug which while he did feel her tense up at first she didn't pull away.

"Aw... that so sweet my babies are growing up" Cyborg said pretending to wipe a tear from his eye "I thought I was gonna have to force y'all to hug or shake hands." Before either the empath or the changeling could react, he wrapped both of them up in a big bear hug, his cybernetic arms causing them to temporarily lose their breath until he loosened his grip. "Good now that we are all friends again let's call Red Star and tell them the good news."

"Ya we should do that. You know Rae since I'm putting a good word for Cy with either Kole or Argent; you want me to put a word in for you with Gnarrk or Red Star?" Beast Boy asked with a grin.

"I'll pass." Raven said and then hit on top of the head and continued "That was for ruining the moment."

After informing the Titans North that Beast Boy agreed to take charge, it was agreed that Beast Boy should head for the Canadian border the next day and that Cyborg would accompany him to ensure the entire tower was fully operational and stocked. Raven then asked Beast Boy awkwardly "So Argent really did seem happy you agreed, and she is I guess kind of charming. Are you really going to pursue a relationship?" Upon both Cyborg and Beast Boy looking at her like she had grown a second head she quickly added "Its ok guys, I know he isn't doing this for that reason alone. And I'm trying to be supportive."

"Well, ya I think so… you think I got a shot?" Beast Boy responded still shocked by the recent turn around in Raven's thinking.

"Of course Beast Boy, despite what I said in Tokyo and I am sorry for that, any girl would be lucky to have you." Raven replied with a forced grin. Cyborg raised his brow at this put didn't push the matter and chose to just start the movies while they were all still getting along.

Bernard Rossay silently cursed his poor luck, here it was slightly past midnight and he had to drive an armored truck all the way to The Hague from Paris. All because some human rights activists had said that it was inhumane to leave the villains that had been found in the Brotherhood's base frozen. Sure most had been unfrozen and extradited back to America but he had to drive the some members of the Brotherhood to the international courts. Suddenly however he saw a portal open and his last thought was _'What the hell?' _as a giant made of stone stepped out and crushed the cabin utterly.

"Excellent work Cinderblock, now would you be so kind as to open the door?" Slade asked the stone giant.

Expectedly he received no response but the monster walked over and tore of the armored doors at the back of the truck. Walking in Slade asked his other counterpart "Are they all here?"

"Yes they are except the Brain, for some reason he was sent on a plane ahead of these guys. When were done here, we will have to renegotiate my contract if you want me to break him out to." Red X replied

"In due time my child, in due time. There is that other job you were already paid to do we still have deal with" came Slade's response _'A pity I won't get the complete set, but alas the Brain probably would have been more a hindrance then an asset. Ah those poor fools at the UN, little do they know that in their act of kindness they set in motion my plans to eliminate the Titans and take over the world.' _He thought to himself as the trio stopped at the first cell and Cinderblock ripped of the door, revealing an aged man in a military uniform none other than; General Immortus.

"Who are you?" Immortus asked in his tired sounding voice

"I am Slade, my friend and I offer you a chance to join me and destroy the Titans on our path to world domination, or if you prefer we could leave you here to face whatever charges the international courts toss at you." Slade replied

"When you put it like that what choice do I have, my army and myself are at your disposal." Immortus replied with a hint of joy at the thought of commanding his legions into battle again.

"Excellent, Cinderblock the next cell if you will." Slade said as his growing party turned to the next cell in time to see the door tossed aside and Madame Rouge walk out.

"Vho are you?" Rouge asked recognizing only Immortus and Cinderblock.

"Slade and I break you out of your imprisonment with the offer to join me and destroy the Titans on our path to world domination." Slade replied.

"And just vhy should I trust vou? Immortus do vou now this man?" Rouge asked as she turned to the General

"Only by reputation my dear, I think we ought to take him up on his offer. If my information network is correct he's been more successful fighting off the Titans than the Brain was, even surviving his supposed death" the General replied.

"Not that that means much coming from vou but vhat choice do I have? Of course I accept." Madam Rouge said returning her attention to Slade.

"You always have a choice me dear, well except for the Brain. I don't believe I see much reason for breaking him out of jail." Slade said as he headed towards the third and final cell.

"I'd leave the monkey behind. He is practically obsessed vith the Brain; I doubt he'd be of much use vith his constant complaints about the Brain still being held captive." Madame Rouge commented and Immortus nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, Warp get us out of here we have to get ready for our next step in the plan." Slade said and then the villains left the destroyed truck and its sole prisoner behind as they walked through the portal.

Robin and Starfire quietly landed on the roof of the Titans Tower and descended the stairs, what they saw when they reached the common room surprised them. The other three Titans were all sitting peacefully watching a movie. "Hey dudes where did you guys go?" Beast Boy asked seeing them standing at the door way dumbstruck.

"Ya, we tried calling you but got no response so we started Beast Boy's promotion celebration without you." Raven added.

"You guys wanna join? I mean B is leaving tomorrow" Cyborg said.

"Wait, wait, wait. When did you guys make up?" Robin asked as Starfire floated towards the coach and patted the seat next to her.

"Let's see this is the third movie so I'd say like three and a half hours ago" Beast Boy replied.

"This is most glorious friends so that means you will keep in the touch" Starfire asked as Robin sat down.

"Yup" Beast Boy said and then turned his attention back to the movie. Once that one finished the Titans went to their various rooms and went to sleep not knowing what surprises tomorrow would bring.

**Next Time: Cyborg and Beast Boy arrive and start the set up for Titans North, while elsewhere Slade's plan progresses. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics **

**Chapter 2: Titans North**

"Do you need any help packing?" Raven asked as she stood outside Beast Boy's door.

"Um… no I got it thanks anyways" Beast Boy replied as he scurried around his room pushing entire piles of stuff into the various boxes scattered across his floor.

With a sigh Raven turned and started to walk away, however a loud thud from inside the room made her turn back around. Knowing full well that if she asked the changeling what had happened he'd come up with some form of dumb excuse or another, she used her powers to teleport herself into the room and gasped at the sight. Beast Boy had morphed into a gorilla and was now running around his room lifting entire piles of junk, before tossing them into boxes seemingly at random. "This is what you call packing? How do you know you aren't bringing any of the rotten food that you probably just tossed into one of those piles?"

"Hey I don't have any rotten food in here, how many times am I gonna have to tell you that before you stop saying that I do? But for your information yes this is my most precise method of packing, it ensures that nothing valuable gets left behind." Beast Boy responded as he returned to his normal form.

"I'll believe you once you're room doesn't smell like rotten milk" Raven retorted "You're probably brining a lot of unvaluable stuff as well. Have I ever told you you're a hoarder?

"Well if I could find were the milk was spilt I'd clean it up… wait a minute, there is no spilt milk or anything rotten. Only like five times a month" Beast Boy replied.

"Uh huh, somehow I doubt that, and good because you are" whatever else Raven had intended to say was cut off by Cyborg bursting into the room.

"You almost done BB the T-ship is ready to go?" Cyborg asked as his non-robotic eye glancing worriedly at the over stuffed boxes.

"Ya I'm ready" Beast Boy replied and then turning to Raven he nervously continues "So uh I guess this is it."

"Actually don't say your goodbyes yet grass stain. I need Raven to come with us to ensure that my defenses can hold out against most known magical threats, since you're team doesn't have a magic specialist." Cyborg interrupted

"Alright, I suppose I can go with you guys how long are we staying for Cyborg?" Raven asked slightly happy over getting to put off the good byes for now.

"Just a day or two, Red Star fortunately remembered some of his training in setting up defenses from his time in the Red Army so all we really have to do is run diagnostics."

"Alright I'll go pack" Raven said and disappeared into the floor.

"So you nervous about today?" asked Cyborg turning his attention to Beast Boy

"Kinda" the changeling replied

"Well good, I'd be worried if you weren't I mean it's not every day you become the leader of a new superhero team." Cyborg said as he turned around and started to walk towards the garage, as he did so he called back to Beast Boy and added "Last one out of the common room has to tell Robin he's stuck home alone with Star for a few days."

"What! Dude, no fair you got a head start" Beast Boy whined as he morphed into a cheetah and sped past his mechanical friend.

"Now that's what I call no fair you just turned into one of the fastest animals" Cyborg called after the speeding feline. But it was a futile effort he realized once he saw the green tail disappear through the door way. Turning to Robin he said "Yo Robin, Raven's going with us to make sure the tower can withstand magical threats as well, we will only be gone for a few days so don't you and Star get to comfy without us" and laughed as he saw his fearless leader blush.

"O, well that is most joyous is not boyfriend Robin, with the other's gone I can make some Tamaranian dishes for you to try. I have not made them before because I lack enough ingredients to make enough for everyone. After that we can even go the mall of shopping" Starfire said oblivious to Robin deflating slightly as she said this.

"That sounds great Star" Robin replied with forced enthusiasm that she did not catch on to, then turning to Raven who had entered and was now heading to the garage he quietly pleaded "Please, help me don't go."

"Don't worry man I'm sure you'll survive" Cyborg assured him as he and Raven exited the room and boarded the T-ship.

"You're sure this information is correct?" Slade asked barely hiding his annoyance at one of his least favorite lackeys.

"O ya totally, I reacted the exact same way. I mean it's utterly shocking none of my internet chums predicted that he'd be the one to go off on his own first, let alone actually wind up leading his own team." Control Freak replied seemingly unaware of his bosses annoyance.

"How many times to I have to tell you that those idiots you insist on gossiping with and that you call your friends on the internet are NOT acceptable sources!" Slade growled his one eye narrowing in anger only to return to normal when he regained his posture and continued with an eerie joy sneaking into his voice "Wait, You mean to say Robin let the changeling lead his own team? Well then, Beast Boy might have just given us an undeniable edge, hasn't he?"

"Ah am I the only one not getting what he is implying?" Control Freak asked as he exhaled with joy at the sight of his boss's anger disappearing.

"Yes you idiot now shut up the real villains are talking" Madame Rouge replied crossly as Control Freak opened his mouth to respond however she shot him a venomous look that shut him up. Turning to General Immortus she asked "Are vou thinking vhat I am thinking?"

"Yes, we divide and conquer" the General replied with a grin.

"I agree, I think you two have a plane to catch so that we may plant the seeds of distrust" Slade said and as the two former Brotherhood members left with villainous grins he turned to Control Freak and ordered "You have a message to deliver to the Titans, do not fail me"

"R-right will do…. I-I mean I won't…. I won't fail you" Control Freak said as he fled from the room.

Alone know Slade smiled as he sat back and reflected on his new plan. _'Robin my boy you've really done it now. Let's see how well you're network works once we've split the Titans into two separate inconsolable camps. If only you knew how close the hour of your doom really is, well don't worry about that I'll be paying you a little visit anyway. ' _Finishing these thoughts with a sinister laugh he smiled as the screening that had previously shown a collage of pictures, one of each Titan slowly had each picture drift into two separate groupings.

"Titans it I your arch nemesis Control Freak" Control Freak exclaimed as he appeared on the Titan's main screen. This set of the alarm forcing the three titans that had been preparing to leave to return to the common room.

"Dude, seriously would do you want? This so wasn't this best time for you to call" Beast Boy interrupted slightly annoyed at his delayed departure

"Ya the grass stain's right so why don't you just teleport here so we can kick your butt send you back to jail, and then get on with more important things" Cyborg added

"What!? O come on what do you guys have to do that's so much more important than fighting me your arch nemesis who has yet again gotten out of prison to enact his revenge" Control Freak exclaimed with a shocked expression

"Just about anything would be better than listening to you drone on and on with geek references or about how you're our most threatening foe. Which you aren't by the way, in fact you're probably at the same threat level as Dr. Light" Raven drawled in her usual monotone.

"Really? Come on give me some respect I mean not only am I one of your recurring foes but I was also able to give the Titans East a run for their money"

"With your challenges that they ended up beating, not to mention that after that you teleported in front of them setting up your own capture and defeat, so again no offense dude but seriously just get on with it so we can move on" Beast Boy replied starting to get annoyed with the current situation

"Really? You guys aren't even the least bit concerned that I'm loose and up to something? I bet you guys didn't react this way when you learned Madame Rouge and Immortus had escaped." Control Freak asked actually sounding rather hurt.

"WHAT!? Those two escaped!?" Robin exclaimed angrily at the villain

"Oh ya man. They escaped sometime yesterday wouldn't be too surprised if they went to The Hague to free Mallah and the Brain. Wait, why do they get that kinda reaction while you guys act like you'd rather go get a root channel then talk to me?" Control Freak asked

"Probably be because we would" Raven answered and then turning to Robin she added "This is bad, we should probably go to The Hague to stop them, we can ask Kid Flash to swing by and deal with super geek there."

"Wait! Robin, I've dealt with the Brotherhood the most and we all know I can beat them. Let me take the Titans North to stop and then you guys will be free to deal with whatever Control Freak is doing. I can call the Tower and have them come pick me up in our T-Ship or something" Beast Boy said before anyone could interrupt.

"B's gotta a point Robin; this is great opportunity for him to start leading the team. Besides it just Control Freak, nothing we can't handle even minus a member" Cyborg added.

"O COME ON!" Control Freak exclaimed "First I'm not good enough to talk to then I'm not even worth sending more than one Titan after. What the hell?"

"Go ahead and call them Beast Boy just call if you need backup" Robin said and as Beast Boy ran off to go make the call continued, this time his attention directed at the villain "Ok you have our attention, what is your big bad plan?"

"Oh no I'm not gonna tell you anymore. That was the last straw; I'm not even worth coming after with a full team. So Titans just be at the construction yard at five to face the New Ultimate Titan Challenge" Control Freak responded.

"And if we don't go what are you going to do? Steal some costumes from some nerd convention" Raven asked

"No I'll send monsters through every T.V in the city, so be there" Control Freak retorted. After clicking his remote and ending his conversation with the Titans he turned and spoke into another screen "They'll be there minus Beast Boy" he said.

"Excellent" was the only reply Slade gave before terminating the communication.

"Okay that was strange, why did he just hang up? Control Freak usually loves to give some sorta announcement commentary before we fight him" Cyborg said as he stared at the blank screen

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure he is up to something" Robin replied, then seeing Beast Boy reenter the room he asked "So are they coming?"

"Ya they'll be here soon" Beast Boy answered "So dudes. I guess this is it; I'll get everything started by saying that it's been fun and I'll miss you guys"

"Bye Beast Boy it's been an honor, take care and remember to call if you need help" Robin replied as the two shook hands

"Oh this is most terrible that you are leaving. I will miss you friend Beast Boy and remember to call us at least once a week" Starfire said as she wrapped the changeling in a bear hug.

"S-sure Star I'll try, but I won't get a chance if you don't let go" Beast Boy said suffocating in the embrace

"Grass Stain you go and behave yourself alright? Cause while I'll miss being able to beat you every day at video games, I'm not gonna miss having to argue with you over tofu or meat every day. Just remember if you're ever lost ask yourself what would Cyborg due" Cyborg said as the two of them briefly gave each other a man hug.

"As if chrome dome when you got skills like me there won't be a need to think what others would do" Beast Boy replied with a smug grin.

"Take care Garfield" Raven said as she briefly hugged the changeling cutting off the argument that might have erupted "Remember our deal, try and keep in touch"

Returning the embrace Beast Boy replied "You to Rae, and don't stay cooped up in your room."

Once that final good bye was over Robin stood up straightly and said "Alright, Beast Boy call us when you get to The Hague. The rest of us should probably set out if were gonna make it to our meeting with Control Freak."

Once the others had left Beast Boy found himself with enough time to do what he had been avoiding. He was going to call his adoptive parents in the Doom Patrol and inform them that he was completing Mento's lifelong dream of him leading his own team. Slightly nervous Beast Boy opened his communicator and initiated communications. Unsurprisingly there was no response, with the news of the Brotherhood getting out and the likeliness of them staging an attack on The Hague to free the Brain the Doom Patrol was probably already in the Netherlands scouring every corner of every Dutch town they entered. Slightly disappointed he returned his communicator to his belt, his thoughts on what he could do now were quickly pushed out of his mind however as he soon saw the approach of a red T-Ship. Smiling he rushed to the landing pad so that they could be off quickly.

"Alright everyone, we know that Control Freak was definitely hiding something so be careful," Robin said at the T-Car approached the construction yard.

"Relax man, when was the last time Control Freak almost beat us," Cyborg replied assuring as he transformed both arms into their cannons and started off.

"Your mechanical friend is correct Robin my boy, that idiot should consider himself lucky that he proves himself useful in certain situations," Slade said as he approached from the shadows.

"Slade," Robin growled seeing his arch nemesis walk from the shadows, "What are you doing here?"

"Merely announcing my triumphant return," Slade replied, "I really must thank you Raven, without you I would have died when your father was defeated." Seeing a confused glance from the empath he continued, "When you restored everything to normal in the aftermath of your father's destruction I to found myself restored. You didn't think that only the things you wanted to be affected would be did you now?"

"Did you really bring him back to life Raven?" Robin asked

"I-I suppose I did…" Raven replied dejectedly, to which both Starfire and Cyborg quickly added that it wasn't her fault.

"That's right," Robin said slightly annoyed they thought he would have gotten mad, then towards Slade he added, "But it doesn't matter how you came back Slade. We are bringing you down, Titans Go!"

"You can try, dear children you can try," Slade answered as he easily avoided star bolts and shots from Cyborg's cannon. Engaging Robin the evil mastermind grabbed the boy wonder's staff and twisted it from him before proceeding to toss it away. Starfire seeing this attempted to knock Slade away, only to have the villain step out of the way causing her bolt to hit Robin. "Now, now Titans it seems I've been gone for too long, you're all terribly out of pract…" the rest of Slade's taunt was cut off as he was knocked back by a blast from Cyborg.

"Booyah," Cyborg exclaimed as he advanced towards where the villain had been thrown. While both Starfire and Raven went to go and check on Robin, he turned both of his arms into their cannon modes and unleashed a barrage towards the fallen villain. "Ah…. come on why can't this ever be easy," he whined as he saw Slade get up and advance towards him.

"I actually felt that, I'll give you that my mechanical friend," Slade said as he delivered a powerful uppercut to the half robotic teen. "To bad none of your programing told you what to do after you had knocked me down. Tell me how does it feel to be more machine than man," Slade taunted and then seeing Raven advance on him he continued, "Ah my demonic friend tell me Raven, are you the reason that caused Beast Boy to leave? I always knew you'd cause him to leave, I'm only surprised that it took him this long to have had enough of you and leave."

"Y-you… leave him out of this. Beast Boy wouldn't just leave because of me, we actually cared about one another," Raven snarled and tossed a car at the villain with her magic. Helping Cyborg up they were both amazed to see Slade walk out from the crash and approach them.

"You disappoint me Raven, your father made it seem like you were capable of so much worse than that. Perhaps you need to get angry to be at your full potential that would make sense; your father did as well. You know you're actually a lot like him," Slade taunted as he appeared from the wreckage, seemingly unscathed. Seeing that Raven was actually getting angry and that she might unleash rage he decided that the Titans had gotten the point, grabbing a trigger from his belt he said, "I'm afraid I'll have to end our little reunion, but don't worry I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. Then pushing the button Warp activated a portal that enabled Slade to escape.

"Get us back to base now, we need to call everyone. Slade has returned," Robin said as he weakly got up clutching his burned stomach with one of his hands.

"Oh god," Kole muttered at the sight of The Hague's situation, the city was a blaze as General Immortus's mechanical army marched on to where the Brain and Monsieur Mallah were being kept. "What do we do now?" She asked as the T-ship flew past a bridge were International Peacekeepers were attempting to hold back the Brotherhood's legions.

"There's nothing we can do for them right now," Beast Boy said unhappily before continuing, "The best thing for we can do right now to go and stop Immortus and Rouge from succeeding. If we can stop them then they'll be forced to withdraw."

"Comrade Beast Boy is correct we may not like it but we have to face reality, there is no way we can help everyone here." Red Star agreed, while he may not like trading lives for success his experience in the military told him that they were making the right logical decision.

As the ship landed at the detention facility the Titans North could see that the Brotherhood was making the defenders pay dearly for holding out this long. General Immortus himself was on his hover platform directing troop movements, while Brotherhood infantry accompanied by a handful of tanks advanced towards the outnumbered defenders, and lastly Madame Rouge was nowhere in sight.

"There's that no good old creep let me at him, I got a score to settle with him," Argent said angrily as she remember how Immortus had been the one to defeat her.

"No," Beast Boy said and seeing her surprised look he continued, "I'm going to need you with me, Rouge is probably already inside I can sniff her out but I'll need your help to bring her down. Plus we don't know if she'd freed Mallah yet." Seeing Argent put aside whatever objections she had been preparing to raise he continued with his orders, "Red Star, you go take out those tanks after that see if you can help them hold prevent more Brotherhood forces from entering the compound. Kole, you and Gnarrk can go deal with Immortus."

"Understood," Red Star replied with a nod before took off towards the tanks.

"Gnarrk," Gnarrk answered and raised the hand he held Kole in in a salute. Apparently he had also acknowledged his orders as he raced of towards Immortus, clubbing the Brotherhood robots in his path.

"So boss men lead the way, "Argent said as she moved aside for Beast Boy to lead, which he did after turning into a bloodhound and set off towards the compound sniffing the floor.

'_Just like training,'_ Red Star thought as he knocked one tank on to its side, causing another in surprise to shoot at it, the ensuing blast disabling a third. Flying up he avoided the shots from the surviving tanks as he landed atop a fourth and ripped through the metal top, tossing out the robotic operator, Red Star then proceeded to take a fourth and fifth tank out of commission before abandoning his commandeered one before tossing it over the bridge. Then grabbing a discarded rocket launcher he fired at the supports of a nearby bridge, cutting off the path of reinforcements.

Immortus couldn't believe what he was witnessing; charging through his forces like they were mere cardboard cutouts was a Neanderthal wielding what appeared to be the pink haired Titan in a crystal form. "Surely, this is a joke," Immortus muttered as Gnarrk leapt on to his platform, forcing him to engage the Neanderthal's crystal friend with his cavalry sabre. Immortus skilled swordsman he maybe shortly found himself on the losing end of this duel, as he discovered his finesse and balance were unable to match up against the caveman's mere aggressiveness and bluntness. As he failed to block a blow the aged General suddenly found himself knocked of his platform and sent falling down. Recovering from his tumble with surprising speed considering his age Immortus turned to the nearest group of his troops and barked, "Hold them at all costs." Then leaving the men to their fates he set off running towards the complex hoping Madame Rouge was ready in time.

Returning to her normal form as Gnarrk placed her back down Kole started to run after the general, calling back over her shoulder she said, "Come on Gnarrk we've got to go stop him before he can sneak up on Beast Boy and Argent." As the duo started their pursuit of the aged villain they were joined by Red Star, who having seen the General's plight had discarded the launcher and now flew besides them. "He's probably going to warn Rouge, let's just hope Gar and Toni have had enough time to catch her," Kole said and sighed slightly in annoyance as Red Star merely nodded in agreement, his serious manner really did get in her nerves sometimes.

_'Dude, she actually thinks I'm funny. That's so AWSOME!'_ Beast Boy thought as he and Argent continued to wonder down the hallways of the prison. If Rouge was here she had taken special precautions to prevent her scent from standing out, they had already recaptured Mad Mod and Mumbo who were for some reason still being held here rather than being sent to the US. "So Toni," he was still in shock she was letting him caller her by a nickname, "Can't you just make like a tracking device appear? That would make this so much easier," he said as they turned down yet another corridor.

Whatever she had intended on saying was cutoff as Argent was knocked aside by a charging Monsieur Mallah, who was saying, "Hurry mazter izn't much further."

"The Brain vill have to vait, ve have company. Tsk, Tsk children vhen vill you learn you cannot..." Madame Rouge's comment was cutoff however as a giant red fist delivered a powerful blow that sent her flying.

"When will you learn not to talk so much," Argent responded angry over being ran over by a rampaging gorilla. Then after conjuring a crimson scythe she proceeded to twirl it, causing the older women's hands to stretch and tangle in the spinning motion. "Ya know you're not really so tough Madame Rouge. Maybe you should've used the element of surprise to attack rather than taunt, since that's probably the only reason you beat Wildebeest and Hot Spot so easily," Argent taunted.

"Vhy you ignorant little..." yet again Madame Rouge found herself cutoff as the younger Titan dissipated her weapon, causing Rouge to be flung right into Mallah who what jumped back to avoid being gutted by Beast Boy's rhino horn. 'Maybe I should stop talking so much,' she thought as she realized Argent had taken advantage of her taunting to get the upper hand yet again. "Vhat now?" Rouge hissed as she saw General Immortus run into the room.

"We need to leave, enemy reinforcements have begun to arrive. Plus the Titans have begun to arrive, oh I see you already are aware of this," Immortus said breathless and then seeing the absent members of Titans North arrive he reached for the pistol he kept hidden in a pocket. Shooting the glass window out he continued as a helicopter hovered over and dropped ropes, "We'll have to try again to get the Brain, but our forces won't hold out much longer." Grabbing the rope he and Rouge started their get way calling back to Mallah he said, "Hurry you fool, we'll comeback for the brain but we can't afford to be recaptured now."

"Very well, I will go if only to ensure you return for zhe mazter," Mallah replied as he reluctantly started to climb up towards the helicopter.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Gar, we did all we could do. Plus it's not a total loss, we saved lives and the city, recaptures some villains and prevented the Brotherhood from getting the Brain," Argent said in a comforting voice as she wrapped Beast Boy up in a tender embrace.

"I know... thanks I needed that," Beast Boy replied and then added, "Let's go home team, once we've gotten a chance to settle down we can call Robin and give him a report."

"Booyah! That's what I'm talken about, see I told ya he could do it!" Cyborg exclaimed happily upon seeing the news report about the "Battle of The Hague" as it was being called.

"Yes, that is most joyous news that our friends were also victorious in the confrontation!" Starfire said happily in agreement.

"That is great and all but he really should've called us rather than go home to relax first," Robin said slightly irritated, "Some of our most dangerous foes have returned and he goes home rather than call and discuss the importance of the situation. Raven call all Titan outposts, we've a major situation on our hands."

"Alright but please don't make a scene with Beast Boy," Raven replied as she started to punch commands into the communication console. Slowly the screen showed the common rooms of all Titan bases: Titans South had Pantha, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Harold and Jericho, Titans East made up of Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas y Menos and Tramm, Titans West comprised of Bushido, Wonder Girl, Raven's "kids" and Bobby, Titans North and finally all the rest of the honorary Titans.

"Alright Titans we have situation, as I'm sure your all aware many of our most dangerous and fearsome foes have recently become active again," Robin said starting the meeting and didn't acknowledge Raven's advice.

"Great work Greenie it's not every day you defeat the Brotherhood and save major city, well at least not for normal people. You seem to be doing a great job of doing it on a regular basis." Jinx interrupted and Kid Flash nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you did an excellent job. You have certainly proven yourself worthy of your command and continue to prove to be a powerful hero," Thunder added while Lightning tried to agree while making it seem like he wasn't too into it.

"Si with you in charge of a well-organized team this time the Brotherhood is probably quaking in fear, almost worse so than the foes of the Pantha do," Pantha contributed.

"Yes, Beast Boy handled the situation well. However back on the matter at hand, we need to focus on finding Slade who knows what he can be doing or planning right now," Robin said slightly annoyed at having being interrupted three times.

"Wow dude hold up, the Brotherhood should be our focus. They won't stop until the Brain is free and next time they won't use such a conventional method. I'm talking about nuclear powered vengeance here, they've done it before and they'll do it again. We need to start a major search for them or else we'll have nukes going of all across Europe." Beast Boy interjected much to the surprise of many of the Titans present.

"I'd have to agree with Garfield we have to do something about the Brotherhood, they've actually almost defeated us before when Robin didn't listen to him about them," Argent agreed causing some Titans to nod in agreement.

"Fine! If some of you want to go fight the Brotherhood go ahead, the rest of us will catch Slade, the real threat. That's all for today Beast Boy send us the time your briefing will be tomorrow and we try not to have it at the same time," Robin said angrily.

Slade smiled as he watched the situation unfold, Control Freak's remote had proven to have the unique feature of allowing them to listen in on the Titan's communications. "So it begins, soon Titans you will learn the truth but a last it will be too late. Together you may be formidable but soon you will be divided and you will fall."

**AN: Hope you find this chapter worth the wait but I couldn't get it done quite the way I had originally planned. Like I said in a New Start I should be able to update both stories once every two weeks so it shouldn't be too long wait again. **

**Ese carbon: Thanks I'm glad to know your reading**

**Narutotheyellowflash: Thanks**

**Next Time: The dividing of the Titans.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics **

**Chapter 3: The Split:**

"I'm worried about him, that split with Robin has him pretty upset," Kole said unable to hide the concern in her voice. A glance at the center of the common room showed that Beast Boy was still sulking on the coach.

"I would not be so concerned, comrade Antonia appears to be attempting to cheer him up. If what comrade Cyborg told me is true, then she should have little to no difficulty in improving his mood," Red Star responded as he gestured to New Zealander who was heading towards the sulking changeling.

"I expected that from Cyborg but really Leonid, you're a gossiper," Kole asked causing Gnarrk to raise a brow. "Wait, why should Argent not have a problem," she continued intrigued.

"The same reason that Jericho would be able to cheer you up easily. I do not gossip, I merely gather information needed to maintain the highest possible quality of field operations," the former Soviet Captain replied.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Kole said flustered. "Shush, they've started talking," she added drawing the attention back to their teammates.

"What's up boss man," Argent asked as she sat down next to her distraught leader. When Beast Boy merely smiled weakly she scooted closer and tried again, "Come on Greenie you can talk to me," she coaxed while she put an arm around his shoulders.

Beast Boy sighed before responding, "It's just I don't get it Toni. One minute they're all supportive of me and seem to think I can do this, and then the next Robin gets all Robiny and splits up the Titans while the others don't even say anything about it. This is just like the Doom Patrol towards the end, one minute it all seems great and then something happens that brings it all downhill. I can't help but think that this partly my fault, you know? I mean I've seen this happen before and I didn't do anything to stop it."

Argent stopped to think for a moment before responding, "Don't worry about it Gar, you know how Robin gets when Slade is around, the others probably just didn't want to upset him and set him off. Just because the Titans have differences in opinions and have to work in different groups occasionally doesn't mean that were going to disband or change entirely." She felt a pang of pain as he blamed himself for what was occurring; gently caressing Beast Boy's chin she brought looked into his emerald eyes, and said in a comforting tone, "You listen to me Greenie, no matter what happens none of this was your fault. No one can blame you for wanting to grow up and try to lead." Seeing a slightly surprised look on his face Argent continued, "I don't know if it means much to you, but if the Titans do ever eventually split up… I'd follow your lead."

Beast Boy was silent for a minute letting her words sink in, before continuing the conversation, "I guess you're right Robin's always had an unhealthy obsession with Slade, and splitting up will probably help us bring down the different villain groups faster." _'She has pretty eyes,' _Beast Boy thought as her touch made him turn brown in a blush. Then coming out of his thoughts, Beast Boy heard Argent's next comment and felt a slight excitement rise in him. "Really!?" he exclaimed and seeing her nod with a slight small smile, he jumped up unaware of just how closely Argent had been sitting to him. The sudden movement caused her to lose her balance and as she grabbed on to him, and they both fell on the floor. "Sorry about that, got kind of carried away," he muttered, then realizing that the girl was on top of him, he asked rather embarrassed, "So… uh what do we do know?"

"Well, that kind of depends on what you want to happen," Argent whispered in his ear with a mischievous grin.

"Um… uh… you wanna go to the fair," Beast Boy asked, and then added upon seeing a slightly disappointed look on Argent's face, "I am asking you on a date."

"I suppose then that's alright," Argent responded before pecking him on the cheek, "It's a start," she finished as they started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you guys heading out to," Kole asked seeing the two of holding hands as they headed towards the garage. "Are you two going on a date," she teased seeing Beast Boy turn brown and Argent blush slightly.

"As a matter of fact yes," Beast Boy answered. "The rest of you can have the day off, when we're all back we'll call the others and see who's willing to help us against the brotherhood," he added as they entered the garage.

"That was nice of you," Argent commented on him giving the team the day off. Then seeing the look on his face as he got into the driver's seat of the Titans North T-Car she asked, "Do you know how to drive?"

"Sorta… Cyborg really helped me to improve after my eighth attempt at the driving test," Beast Boy replied. Then in response to a questioning glance from Argent he responded, "I'm not joking, but don't worry I'm pretty sure I can manage this." Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh at the look on Argent's face as he started to drive away from the tower.

_**Boom**_

"We aint gonna make it," Cyborg exclaimed as he jumped back to avoid a missile launched by one of Slade's larger robots.

"Tell me something I don't know," Raven growled as she threw up a dark energy barrier to protect them from another missile salvo.

"Friends, Robin is attempting to stop Slade in the one on one combat, we should attempt to assist him," Starfire said pointing towards the Titans leader who was a short distance away brawling with the evil mastermind.

"I don't think there's anything we can do Star. I don't know what well do to help ourselves," Cyborg replied firing his both his cannons at the advancing Slade bots. Then getting hit by a moment of aspiration he added, "Hold em, I've got an idea."

"What are you up to Slade," Robin growled as he swung the end of his staff at the villain's head.

"Come now Robin, can't I just be visiting old friends for no specific reason," Slade responded easily dodging the boy wonder's attack. "Though I must admit I'm quite shocked at the impact Beast Boy's departure has had on your performance," he taunted, countering with a powerful jab into Robin's stomach.

"We're not you friends," Robin said weakly before receiving an elbow to the back as he hunched over from the previous blow. '_Where the hell is our back up,' _he wondered as he rolled to avoid being stomped on by Slade.

"I'm hurt, what about our alliance during the end of the world," Slade responded with a fake hurt tone. What else he had intended to say was caught off as the T-Car broke out of the garage and slid across the battlefield, launching missiles and firing lasers at the legions of robots attacking the tower.

"Booyah," Cyborg exclaimed as he and the other Titans advanced under the cover of the car's assault.

"That was almost impressive," Slade commented as he watched the scene unfold. Tossing Robin in the direction of the other Titans, he continued grabbing a detonator from his belt. Pressing the button the ground shook as Cinderblock burst out of the ground, destroying the T-Car with a ferocious roar.

"My baby!" Cyborg exclaimed unhappily as he saw the stone giant tearing the car apart, piece by piece.

"Excellent," Slade said with hint of joy in his voice. "Remember this, Titans without your little friends to back you up, you are no match against me," he taunted before pressing another detonator causing Warp to open a portal, allowing him and Cinderblock to escape.

_**Ding, ding**_

"O, yah! Told you I could win the dart game," Beast Boy said as he handed Argent a stuffed snake.

"After like your tenth try," Argent countered but found herself unable not to smile at the changeling's joy at having won. "But thanks," she added deciding to concede him that much.

'_Dude, this is awesome!' _Beast Boy thought as he heard Argent actually thank him, unlike Raven who had made a sarcastic remark when he'd won her a giant chicken. "No problem, I'm just surprised you like having a stuffed Burmese python," he responded. Before asking "What do you want to now?"

"Well, since you already gave me such an awesome gift," Argent answered actually holding the snake close to her, "I'll go buy us a few tickets for some rides."

"You sure, I'll pay," Beast Boy offered, reaching for his wallet.

"Don't worry about it Greenie, I can pay the five bucks for a few rides, I mean you just spent twenty winning me this snake," Argent countered, making her purchase before the changeling could continue the debate with her.

The two then proceeded to spend the next few hours going on the various rides. '_He's actually pretty fun to spend time with, I don't get why Raven seems so annoyed with him all the time.'_ Argent thought as the pair walked around the pier trying to find something to ride on before heading home. Thinking back on the past few hours, Argent decided that she had had a lot of fun with Beast Boy, sure his jokes weren't all that funny and he had clung on to her a little too tight during the haunted tunnel, but he was sweet and actually pretty funny when he didn't try too hard to be. "What about this one," she asked gesturing towards the tunnel of love.

"Uhh… sure," Beast Boy replied slightly nervous, causing Argent to laugh at his nervousness. Getting into the boat Beast Boy put his arm around Argent and tried to pay attention to the ride. While he utterly failed to remain interested in the various lovey dovey scenes displayed in the ride, he did manage to pretend to be interested enough so as not to distract Argent from the ride. "So did you have fun," he asked as the ride came to a close.

"Yes, I did thank you," Argent replied as she leaned up against him. There was a moment of awkward silence as the two merely looked into each other's eyes. Then taking the initiative Argent leaned in and kissed Beast Boy, who while surprised at first didn't pull away. Once the two had released on another to exit the ride Argent could only laugh as the only thing Beast Boy muttered on the trip home was "Dude."

"So how was your date comrades," Red Star asked as the new couple walked through the doors.

"Awesome," Beast Boy responded while Argent just nodded and leaned against him, squeezing the stuffed snake.

"Good, I'm glad you all had fun," Red Star said, before continuing in his usual serious tone, "Shall we contact our supporters in the coming battle?" Receiving a confirming nod, he added, "Opening a channel now."

The main screen in the Titans North's common room then brought up and image of Titans South, Lighting and Thunder, and a final image of Jinx and Kid Flash. Glancing over the three images Beast Boy felt a slight moment of pride, he had managed to bring together more Titans than he had expected. Pausing for a moment while he carefully pondered his next words.

"Nice going BB, Toni is a great catch," Kid Flash teased upon seeing how close Argent and Beast Boy were sitting,

Causing Jinx to slap him while she huffed, "Wally what did I tell you about that."

"Ah, come on Jinxy I was only teasing them, you know I only have eyes for you," the speedster countered soothing his girlfriend.

"Uh... thanks I think," Beast Boy replied. "Anyways, I want to thank you all for meeting with me. I know that without Robin and the other original Titans with us we may not seem like much, but rest assured we will prevail. Our foe is one we are all familiar with, the Brotherhood of Evil as we all know is both cunning and ruthless. They came close to defeating us once before, and they have beaten the Doom Patrol on numerous occasions, yet we can not falter. We are the last line, no the only line of defense against their cruelty, we all saw what they were willing to do in Paris and believe me when I say that they will do so again without pause or remorse. We can not fail, we will not fail, we will hold out against the tide of tyranny. We will hold the line, we will uphold the principals of justice. The Brotherhood will try every trick they know, they will show no mercy, yet we can not falter. We will hold the line no matter what they try, and believe me when I say they will try all the tricks they know with no mercy. Yet we will hold the line, we will not falter no matter what they try or attempt. We will hold the line," Beast Boy said trying to use what he learned from Mento and Robin to sound inspiring. After letting his words sink in for a minute he said what he had been dreading to offer, "I can't promise you that we'll all make it back. I understand that the Doom Patrol motto of no matter the cost can't be forced upon anyone, so if any of you want to leave now, I understand."

While he was surprised when none of the other Titans mentioned wanting to back out, Beast Boy was even more surprised to hear Thunder say, "My brother and I are at your service Garfield, where do you want us to search?"

Followed by Jinx asking, "We are to, where do you need us Greenie?"

"Thank you all," Beast Boy replied grateful for their support. Then after a moment's consideration of what to do, he responded, "Ok dudes and dudettes, since we know the Brotherhood is likely still in Europe, we're going to divide and conquer. Titans South you guys are going to look through Portugal, Spain, France, Belgium and the United Kingdom, remember to look into rumors of suspicious activity in old medieval castles. For some reason the Brotherhood seems to have a real soft spot of castles to use as their base. Thunder and Lighting you guys will rendezvous with Jinx and Flash to investigate the Netherlands, Luxembourg, Germany, Austria, Hungary and Poland. While well take the Baltic States, Russia, Belarus and Ukraine. If anyone finds even the slightest sign of the Brotherhood call it in and we'll regroup to take them out together."

Receiving no complaints the screen went blank as the other Titans scrambled to head to their various destinations. "Excellent job Beast Boy, with us searching in sectors the Brotherhood will soon find themselves running out of places to hide," Red Star commented.

"Thanks," Beast Boy replied glad that his plan made since in strategic terms. "Well I suppose now we have to call Robin and let him know that we'll be out of the states for the foreseeable future," he added unhappily at the thought of having his plan criticized in every aspect by the boy wonder.

"We don't have to do it right now if you don't want to Gar, let's go out to eat and we can call them when we get back," Argent suggested seeing the changeling's mood darken.

"Good idea come on Toni I heard about a great vegetarian place this afternoon," Beast Boy happily exclaims pulling his girlfriend by the arm. Then as his initial joy settled down he added, "Uh... that is if you like Tofu."

Argent had to stop and consider this for a moment, she had never had tofu before but if it was anything like what Cyborg made it out to be then she doubted she would like it. On the other hand however Beast Boy seemed to really like it and she was pretty sure Cyborg was exaggerating about the taste. Deciding to go ahead and take a chance she replied, "Sure, sounds great." Laughing slightly and rolling her eyes how excited Beast Boy got, Argent allowed herself to be lead out to the car, where she held up her hands and grabbed the keys before teasing, "Since we probably want to get there in one piece I'll drive this time."

_**Stomp, Stomp**_

"Vill you stop vith that damned pacing vou stupid ape," Madame Rouge hissed as Minseuor Mallah paced back and forth in the helicopter's passenger hold.

"How can you be zo calm while ze Mazter zits in jail," the gorilla responded, still upset over having to abandon the Brain.

"Relax Immortus has a plan, he alvays has a plan," the villainess assured him, not entirely lying.

"Hiz plan haz uz going to Mozcow, that iz in ze exact oppizate direction of the Mazter," Minseour Mallah complained.

"Trust us, ve know precisely vhat ve are doing," Rouge countered again not lying entirely to the ape. Who had by now started to become extremely suspicious of the two, who seemed to be entirely to at ease with the current situation.

Meanwhile in the next room General Immortus sat at a monitor preparing a secure communication link with his newest partner. "All proceeds according to plan, we will be crossing the Belorussian border soon. If Rouge rallies Mallah up any further we won't even have to worry about him playing his role, are the others in position," the General reported.

"Yes, our agents both in the nation and abroad are ready. Once Rouge receives the codes from Overload and Control Freak I will give the signal. Remember that this has to be believable, so I'd you deem it necessary lose some of our expendable agents as well," Slade responded as various dots appeared on the General's map.

"Of course, this ruse is one of the easiest to pull off, even if we're attempting it on grander scale. I am concerned though, how do you intend to make our foes in Jump react the in the desired fashion," Immortus asked as he arranged the dots in a more useful manner and array.

"Leave that to me, I have contacted our friend in the pit. He assures us in his ability to get the dark pawn into play, after that it will merely be a matter of pushing them in the right direction to get the correct responses. In the meantime use the operation channels if you need to initiate communications, we can't risk being discovered yet," Slade responded before ending the communication.

_**Thud**_

"Are you okay Gar, I told you this was a bad idea," Argent asked concerned as Beast Boy returned to his human form.

"I'm great actually, you're awesome I can't even remember the last time I had this much fun. A little crash at the end won't ruin today, it was actually pretty fun. I mean you did warn me," Beast Boy responded getting up and rubbing his head. After dinner he had gotten the idea to do the normal thing and take Argent home, the problem being that they lived at the same place and his lack of driving abilities. While the first was unfixable, the second he had decided could be overcome by him morphing into a pterosaur and carrying Argent home in his back. After some assurances that she wouldn't through off his balance Beast Boy had been able to convince her to go along with it, and it had actually gone well minus the landing, or well more accurately the crash.

"Thanks you're pretty great yourself," Argent said blushing and then seeing Beast Boy limping, she continued with her concern, "Are you sure you're okay?" While he initial just shrugged it off Argent persisted putting his arm around her so she could help him walk. "At least let me help up you in tough guy," she said as they limped thought to door.

"Robin called and he is ticked off for some reason," Kole informed them as they entered the common room. Then seeing that Beast Boy limped she asked concerned, "Are you guys alright, should I have Gnarrk pull some wires and call them back later."

"I'm fine, just a rough landing. Thanks but I suppose now is as good time as any to talk to him," Beast Boy replied.

"Alright Grass Stain, I didn't know you worked so fast man," Cyborg exclaimed seeing how close Argent sat next to him her shoulder resting on his shoulder and an arm draped over her shoulders.

"Oh that is most glorious, perhaps you and friend Argent can go on the double dates with Robin and I." Starfire said cheerily, unaware of of the tension between the changeling and boy wonder that had yet to cool.

"Mind telling us where you've been all day? We were under attack by Slade and got no response, I thought you said you could handle leading your own team," Robin asked clearly irritated. "We even lost the T-Car do you know how much that will cost to replace?"

"Dude, I'm sorry I was out with Toni all day. I'm so sorry for your lose Cy," Beast Boy replied wondering how his friend was taking the destruction of his "baby".

While Beast Boy looked as though he was going to continue, Robin interrupted him sounding more condescending than the boy wonder had intended "That's your excuse? You were on a date? Beast Boy when you're in charge you need to always be ready to react."

"Now hold up Robin, with all do respect you're overreacting. First of all it was my idea to leave our communicators, secondly when we all took today off none of us expected to be called, and finally Garfield already apologized, you don't have to make him feel worse about it. I know you're mad, I understand that but no one was seriously hurt and it wasn't even his fault," Argent interrupted earning surprised looks from the majority of the Titans present.

"Beast Boy is in charge he should have taken responsibility and brought his communicator," Robin responded ignoring the glare the New Zealander shot him. "But on to different matters, have you contacts the Titans that want to help you find the Brotherhood," he asked deciding to end the previous debate.

"Yes I did, we're going to be spread out over Europe. So I'm sorry if we can't drop everything and come running over every time you need help," Beast Boy answered surprising some of the present Titans with the tone of his response. But alas he had had enough with his former leader's tone, accidental or not. Then even more surprising was one he signaled for Gnarrk to pull the wires, effectively cutting off the communication.

"He's such an ass are you ok Gar," Argent asked as she wrapper her arms around him tenderly.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," he responded pecking her on the forehead. Then after a moment he said, "Let get ready to go, we've got a long flight ahead of us."

_**Beep, Beep**_

"Ah, come on I was preparing the casket," Cyborg whined as he left the large metal casing he had built around the remains of the T-Car. "Who is it this time," he asked hoping that it wasn't some minor crime that the scanners had accidently picked up.

"Trident and Plasmus they're attacking the harbor," Robin informed when suddenly three more flashing red dots appeared on the screen. "Damn Slade just showed up at S.T.A.R. labs, while Red X and Cinderblock just launched an attack in the warehouse district," he explained.

"I just got off the line with Bushido and Bumblebee, they've both offered to bring their teams to help but they're around a half hour out. Titans East can go to the harbor, while Titans West is offering to go to the warehouses," Cyborg said before rather unhappily adding, "That just leaves Slade for us."

"Need some help Dick," a feminine voice asked startling the Titans.

"Barbara what are you doing here?" Robin asked shocked at who it was.

"Batman and I were able to successfully bring in the Joker, so when he heard you were down a member he agreed that I should come and help," Barbara Gordon answered him unaware of the strange glances that Starfire gave her.

**AN: A little late but work prevented me from updating and then my computer had a panic attack or something and rearranged all my files so it took me awhile to find it, but anyways here's the update the next one should be on time.**

**Next Time: The Titans engage their various foes and Slade reveals the next part of his plan.**

**Juvenual: Thanks, there will be more from now on **

**Guest: Thanks that part of plot will be revealed upon shortly**

**The Flying Frog: Thanks, I hope I've done okay in my portrayal of Slade so far.**

**GhostHornet: Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics **

**Chapter 4: Progress? **

"Has anyone found anything to report," Beast Boy asked into his communicator.

"No sign of the Brotherhood Greenie, but Overload attacked us outside of Salzburg. Nothing we can't handle though," Jinx reported.

"Jinx's old HIVE friends are paying us a not so friendly visit, but we'll be able to stop them. We haven't heard nothen about the Brotherhood though," Harold replied.

"Alright then once you're finished go ahead and start the search again, but remember to call if you need help," Beast Boy said with an annoyed sigh, frustrated with the Brotherhood's ability to elude the Titans.

"Sure thing Ma, and I'm wearing clean undies to encase you were wondering. Don't worry man we can handle this," Kid Flash replied.

"Not funny dude," Beast Boy replied. Then once the calls were done he continued with a conversation that had been relatively fruitless throughout the flight, he had been trying to talk to his team mates about movies. "Okay how about Galaxies at War, have you guys ever seen that one," he asked.

"I haven't even heard of that one," Kole responded and Gnarrk agreed.

"For the last time comrade Beast Boy, I have not seen very many western films," Red Star replied slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Gar, but I don't watch a whole lot of Sci-Fi movies," Argent answered slightly sincere in her apology to her boyfriend.

"Dudes when we get back to the tower, we so need to have a movie night," Beast Boy said shocked at his friends' replies.

"That actually sounds fun, but do all the movies have to involve aliens or explosions or gore," Kole replied, not looking forward to a night of the various action, sci-fi and horror films that the changeling seemed to enjoy so much.

"Da, and I am not watching the Mega Monkey movies. I draw the line at children's cartoons," Red Star agreed. Not really caring what movies they watched as long as they weren't the animated movies that seemed to be made just to advertise video games.

"Fine Kole you can pick some girly romance movies to I guess," Beast Boy conceded. However upon hearing the former Red Army Captain he complained, "Dude, they so aren't just for kids. The rating on the game's box says for ages four and up."

"If you really want to watch them Greenie we can watch them on a date night," Argent interjected before Red Star pointed out her boyfriend's flawed logic.

"You're awesome Toni," Beast Boy said satisfied with the compromise. Then as the T-Ship passed the Belarusian – Russian border he ordered, "Okay then its settled, so let's go over what we're doing here. Red Star what did the general say the problems were?"

"General Rostav has reports of several officers disappearing for short periods of time, they do return however he has noticed that they act extremely different until another officer goes missing at which point they go missing again. Once they return the second time they act normally however they have no memory of what occurred while they were gone, or of anything they did during the intervals between the two disappearances. Due to the fact that all the officers that have been affected worked with the nuclear divisions of the army, the Russian Federation leadership has decided that this situation warrants calling us in to investigate the possibility of a Brotherhood infiltration," Red Star answered.

"Okay dudes so we are faced with our worst case scenario, the Brotherhood has acquired weapons of mass destruction. It's safe to assume that they'll use these weapons to threaten their way to negotiations to free the Brain. We currently know that at least Madame Rouge is at the military instillation, but I doubt that Mallah would trust her to free his master so it's probably a safe bet to say that he's got some sorta plan to seize the facility," Beast Boy said. Then as the T-Ship approached the military instillation came up with a plan and ordered, "Red Star since you actually speak Russian you'll coordinate with the General and assist in the search of the nearby woods for any sign of Immortus' Army. The rest of us will search the inside of the facility for Brotherhood infiltrators."

"Understood," Red Star replied as he set off towards a group of officers, while the others exited the ship and headed towards the entrance to the base.

_**Swoosh, swoosh**_

"Do these robots ever run out of missiles," Barbra Gordon also known as Batgirl asked.

"Rarely, but I wonder what Slade's up to. He usually comes out and gloats or taunts by now even if it is just through the form of a robot," Robin answered as the villain's robots continued to unleash a barrage onto the Titans.

"So what's this Slade guy like, is he like any of the other villains we took down Dick," Batgirl asked

"Babs, please don't call me that in combat situations," Robin said, seeing Starfire get visibly upset that Barbra knew his name while she didn't.

"Aw ease up Robin, it's not like these robots can figure out who you are. I mean for all they know I could be calling you a profanity," Batgirl replied but relented nonetheless.

"My, my Robin I didn't know you were inviting friends to our little gathering. Another one of Batman's protégées to, perhaps she will make a better apprentice than you did," Slade said as he walked out of the shadows.

"You leave her alone Slade," Robin angrily yelled at the masked villain.

"It would seem I hit a nerve didn't I, you didn't tell her of the time you spent serving me did you," Slade taunted as he signaled for his robotic henchmen to stop firing. "Allow me to explain then, you see child Robin here once served as my right hand. I can see why Batman chooses you children as his sidekicks, Robin served his role well if without any enthusiasm," Slade explained.

"What do you want Slade," Robin hissed angrily.

"To test your abilities of course, you see the Titans have been preforming at a subpar level recently. So I wish to see if there is any point left in trying to convert your little friends to serve me, or if it would simply be better to eliminate you all without mercy," Slade answered. Then upon seeing that he had the Titans attention he continued, "You see my colleagues were able to overcome your little friends. You know have a choice Robin, will you save them or will you pursuit me to my rendezvous, which I'll even be so kind as to provide you with the coordinates to." Once he finished this statement Slade then removed his mask revealing a robotic face plate that than blinked into a dark screen with a series of green numbers.

"Can we verify his story," Robin asked as he started to type in the coordinates acquired from the Slade bot into the T-Cars GPS.

"It just might be true, I can't reach Bushido or Bumble Bee's teams," Cyborg answered as he retracted an antennae back into the mechanical half of his skull. "Doesn't seem like interference man, even when I hacked into the nearest Wayne Enterprise satellite I can't get through to even static. I'm pretty sure that they're communicators were either destroyed or somehow taken off the grid," he explained.

"Maybe we should call Beast Boy and the others for back up," Raven suggested.

"No, there's no time whatever Slade and his counterparts are planning we need to deal with it now. Babs and I will head over and recon the rendezvous, the rest of you head to the port first since its closest. Try to help out the others as much as you can," Robin replied and headed off towards the coordinates.

_**Sniff, Sniff**_

"Dude I think there's cake in the break room," Beast Boy said as he retook his human form from the bloodhound morph he had been using attempting to catch the sense of Brotherhood infiltrators.

"Come on Greenie get focused, didn't you get enough to eat at the restaurant? I could've paid for dessert if you were still hungry," Argent said as she led the group down the hallway

"Nah I'm good it's just a bloodhound's nose is really good, I can smell that it's chocolate with frosting and I want to say chocolate chips or something like that inside. It's really over powering, though I think I can manage since I can also smell an old ham next to it that should probably be thrown out in a few days," Beast Boy said before returning to his bloodhound morph.

"Why would you feel a desire towards that I thought dogs couldn't eat chocolate," Kole inquired as Gnarrk brought up the rear.

"They shouldn't its one of the few things they can't stomach," Beast Boy said offhandedly as for the second time he turned human from his bloodhound morph. "This way, I smell French perfume and bananas," he said pointing down another hallway.

"Isn't this towards where the General said they kept the launch computers," Kole asked nervously fearing the answer as the group started down the hallway the changeling had pointed towards.

"Ya come on we don't have much time," Beast Boy answered as he morphed into a cheetah and ran down the hallway followed by Argent flying as fast as she could.

"Why did I know he was going to have us run towards the dangerous nuclear weapons," Kole asked Gnarrk. Who merely shrugged and started off towards the control room not quite sure what a nuclear warhead was.

"Children vhen vill you learn. If a master of disguise allows you to discover a trace of them. It is a trap," Madame Rouge said as she stretched out from behind a support beam.

"When you learn to speak with the right accent, for someone with a French name you sound more Eastern European than anything," Argent retorted.

"Vhy you little brat, don't you know not to talk to you elders like that," Madame Rouge said in an insulted voice.

"You got the elder part right that's for sure," Beast Boy said joining in on the attempt to get the villainess rallied up.

"I shall finish you myself once we are done," Madame Rouge growled angrily, before setting off towards the control room.

"After her," Beast Boy called back as he and the other set off racing after the villain.

"Comrade, we are under attack. Brotherhood forces were waiting outside in the woods have you found the Brotherhood inside the base," Red Star asked as his voice came from the communicator.

"Ya dude, we're currently heading to the control room to try and stop them now," Beast Boy replied.

"General Immortus is not present comrades shall I return to assist you," Red Star asked.

"Nah we should be able to handle them, go ahead and help drive off the Brotherhood attack. Top priority should be to locate General Immortus though, it's strange that he hasn't made himself visible yet," Beast Boy answered as he took his Tyrannosaurs Rex form and lead his team through the doors and into the control room.

"Zou are too late, we have control of zhese war heads now. Az we zpeak zhe world security council is being presented with our demands for zhe mazters freedom, elze we shall launch these weaponz at every major capital of zhe world," Monsieur Mallah boasted unaware of other deals in plays.

The apes boasts were cut off however as the Titans launched an all-out attack. Argent created a large fist that sent Brotherhood guards flying. While Kole and Gnarrk engaged Madame Rouge by having Kole return to her normal form and moving her arms and legs before recrystallizing and tangling the villain up. Seeing that the two of them had the French villainess under control and that General Immortus was still nowhere in sight, Argent decided to assist Beast Boy in taking down Mallah, as she flew to where the evil ape was in the process of wrestling with a large green grizzly bear however Argent noticed that the primate was falling back towards a fallen guard. Putting two and two together she was able to realize what Mallah was planning.

_**Crash**_

"It is most strange is it not that Robin would choose the batgirl to accompany him is it not, perhaps she is one of the shape shifter like the villain Madame Rouge," Starfire asked as he knocked down the metal door that had been keeping the three Titans outside the warehouse.

"I don't think so Star, it's probably just that she has the most experience at sneaking around, can we try and stay focused," Cyborg assured her as the two of them and Raven entered the warehouse.

"I'm sensing the captured Titans, they're down those stairs," Raven said and then after a minute she added, "It's strange I'm not sensing anyone guarding them."

"Perhaps it is Slade's Robot minions they can avoid being sensed can they not friend Raven," Starfire suggested.

"Maybe," Raven answered as the two of them followed Cyborg downstairs.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairwell, the Titans found their captured friends constrained by large iron cuffs. The captured Titans were battered and bruised but otherwise appeared fine. "What happened to y'all," Cyborg asked uncertain of what to think of the current situation.

"We got our asses handed to us is what happened," Speedy answered as the free Titans started to release their captured friends.

"Sparky, where's Robin," Bumblebee asked.

"Hey and Batgirl went to investigate what Slade said was some sorta villain rendezvous… wait, if your all here then that means that it's a trap. Slade knew Robin would send most of us to come rescue y'all thinking that there would be a lot of guards, so he must be planning on confronting Robin and Babs while they're outnumbered three to one," Cyborg replied as he caught in to what he assumed was the villains' plan.

"Go ahead you guys the rest of us can at least get back to the tower on your own," Bumblebee assured them as the three original Titans set off to go and attempts to rescue their friends.

_**Bam, Bam**_

The sound of resonating gunfire split the air as it set off a series of events that went by even faster than the bullets themselves flew from the barrel of the gun. The battle that had previously engulfed the control room stopped dead in its tracks as Argent fell from the blast, only the technicians that had entered the room in order to cancel the Brotherhoods launch orders continued to move. The young heroine from New Zealand had upon realizing what Monsieur Mallah intended due to with the discarded rifle, so without thinks she had launched herself in flight knocking Beast Boy in his kangaroo morph out of the path of the bullets; which had continued on uninterrupted into the young heroine, who now lay there in a pile of her own blood. However no sooner had she collapsed onto the floor than a blood curdling growl filled the air.

"O merde," Monsieur Mallah uttered in surprise as a large green leviathan launched a ferocious attack against him. The villainous ape soon found himself quickly being overwhelmed as even his immense strength appeared minuscule in comparison to that of the green goliath that pummeled him with clawed hands. "Fire you imbéciles fire," Mallah barked at the reaming robots as he attempted to run from the Beast.

"Impressive, I don't think I've ever seen anything scare him like that," Madame Rouge commented as she took advantage of Gnarrk and Kole being distracted by the unfolding ordeal to stretch towards the roof and pressed a button on her communicator.

"S-should we help Monsieur Mallah," Kole asked Gnarrk feeling slightly sorry for the evil primate who by now was suffering the brunt of the Beasts attack again. While Gnarrk merely shrugged and continued to watch, Kole attempted to remember what the Titans in Jump had said to do if Beast Boy became the Beast.

All of the chaos that had begun to unfold in the control room was cut off as a Brotherhood attack helicopter blasted down windows and part of the roof. "I believe it is time we make a retreat," General Immortus said from where he stood in the chopper's open door.

"What!? We cannot abandon zhe mazter when we are zo cloze," Mallah exclaimed weakly from where he lay as the Beast stopped its assault momentarily to see what was occurring.

"Are you that big a fool? Look at yourself, you are lying in your own blood and have teeth knocked out," Madame Rouge asked surprised by the primate's blind loyalty as she stretched onto the helicopter.

"You are zhe fool, for you zhall zuffer the full might of zhe mazter's wrath once we are free again," Mallah replied as the chopper to off with the two Brotherhood members on board. Then seeing the Beast return its attention to him he pleaded weakly, "Pleaze no more, juzt zend me to zhe mazter's cell."

"L-L-let him go Greenie… he's had enough," Argent said weakly from where she lay.

_**Vvvrrrm, Vvvrrrm**_

"What do you think they keep calling about," Batgirl asked upon hearing Robin's communicator launch a new series of vibrations.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it can wait. This is more important," Robin answered unaware of what his team mates had discovered. "Did you hear that Babs," he asked as he heard a familiar buzzing sound.

"Isn't it just you communicator again," Batgirl replied.

Whatever the Boy Wonder's reply would have been was cut off as Killer Moth launched himself from a nearby tree and struck Robin with his electric whip. While Robin was able to recover quickly from the blow he suddenly found himself feeling an all too familiar sensation as he felt his limbs freeze up. "That's what you get for trying to steal my girl," Fang said as he walked down the side of the warehouse.

"You can have her," Robin assured the villain through clenched teeth, which only lead to an infuriated Fang kicking him with all eight of his legs.

"Who are these freaks," Batgirl asked as she dodged a swing from Killer Moth's whip and knocked Fang aside with a kick, unaware of a pair of approaching eyes.

"Don't worry about that, look behind you," Robin responded as Cheshire took Batgirl by surprise and allowed Fang to shoot her as well.

"My, my you are predictable Robin," Slade announced as he walked out of the warehouse.

"Slade, what do you want," Robin asked as the other villains stepped back to allow Slade to approach.

"We will never serve you," Batgirl added.

"Ah but that is where you are wrong child, for you see when we are done with you we will have all we need to accomplish our next step towards victory," Slade countered. As Fang shot a web onto the captured heroes and he and Killer Moth started to drag them into the warehouse. Turning to Cheshire he ordered, "Make sure that our guests cooperate, I need to go finish business elsewhere.

_**Beep, Beep**_

"Did you manage to acquire the objective," Slade asked as the remaining Brotherhood member's answered the call.

"Yes, the Titans here will not be a concern, the supposed defeat of our attack and the capture of the HIVE will lead them into a fake sense of victory," Immortus answered.

"Perhaps even better though, vas that Mallah vas able to wound the green one's little girlfriend," Madame Rouge added.

"Excellent, we have finished the construct here and are merely awaiting your delivery as our friends have more than generously brought what we need," Slade said pleased. "Depending on how quickly the Titans here react we just might be able to secure our little surprise without intervention," he added.

"Yes, those fools will not know is what is occurring until it is too late," General Immortus continued before the communication was ended as the helicopter sped towards its next objective.

_**Swoosh**_

"I have good news our friends were able to defeat their foes, Pantha's team was even able to capture their foes," Red Star announced to Kole as he walked through the hospital doors. Then seeing Kole nod but keep her gaze on the glass window he asked, "Is comrade Antonia going to be alright." He would have joined his friends in visiting Argent sooner, but he had been tied up dealing with Russian authorities about what had happened and what they could do to avoid it happening again.

"Her arm will be in a sling for a bit, but most of the hits were mostly just grazes fortunately," Kole answered.

"That is good news," Red Star said, and then noticing his missing teammates he asked, "Where are comrades Gnarrk and Beast Boy?"

"Gnarrk is too afraid of hospitals so he's at the hotel, as for your other question. Beast Boy is in the room with her, I think he blames himself for her getting hurt," Kole said as she pointed through the glass window towards where a green Great Dane sat with its head on the bed.

"What does she think" Red Star asked slightly surprised he hadn't noticed the large canine earlier.

"Toni says he's crazy and should get some rest himself, but he won't listen. He's been sitting like that watching everyone that walks in and out of the room for the past few hours," Kole answered. "I was just about to go back in, want to join me," she continued as she opened the door.

"Yes, I shall join you," Red Star replied. Once he was inside he took a seat in one of the chairs near the bed and asked, "How are you doing коллега?'

"I'm fine really, I'd be more worried about my guard dog here, I don't think he's had anything to eat since our date yesterday," Argent replied as she affectionately patted Beast Boy's head, and chuckled at how that made the Great Dane's tail wag.

"Good to hear, so are you going to be allowed to leave soon," Red Star asked, choosing to talk to Beast Boy later.

"We can be back on the road in two days though I can leave the hospital tomorrow, don't know why they're making us stick around though. I feel fine; think you can convince them to let me out today," Argent replied as she sat up causing Beast Boy to attempt to gently nudge her into lying back down with his snout.

"I do not think that disobeying the doctor would be advisable," Red Star answered and then remembering her statement about Beast Boy he added, "Come now comrade why don't we go to cafeteria, I am sure Kole can handle anyone who might attack while we are eating." Seeing Beast Boy sneeze and shake his head at the offer, Red Star added, "They have pizza."

The mention of his favorite food caused Beast Boy to return to his human form, turning to Argent he asked, "You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine Greenie go on I'll be here when you're done, it's not like I can go anywhere," Argent assured him.

"Well… alright, I'll be right back," Beast Boy said finally agreeing.

Once the changeling followed the former Russian army captain out the room, Kole asked, "So Toni you aren't even slightly bothered by the green skin?"

"I think it's cute," Argent replied.

"Aw that's sweet," Kole said and then continued, "So how are things between you two?"

"Pretty good, is it just me or does it seem like he's beating himself up about what happened," Argent answered.

"I think he is, maybe the two of you could go do something tomorrow since we're stuck here anyways. You know, cheer him up," Kole suggested.

"Yah that's a great idea, do you think he'd want to go see a play. There's a few theatres that Red Star says are pretty good," Argent said as she started to think of ideas.

"Plays may not be his favorite thing but if I'm pretty sure he'd go see it for you," Kole answered.

"Then no plays, I want to do something we'd both enjoy," Argent said and then after a moment of consideration she asked, "What about a walk around the Kremlin and Red Square?"

"Yah I think he'd like that, if you don't mind his messed up sense of history and the probable shock he'll have over Lenin's body being perfectly preserved," Kole answered.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, he might even learn something," Argent said deciding that once the changeling returned she'd ask him if he wanted to go out tomorrow. Then with a smile she continued, "Thanks Kole, now do you want to talk about you and Jericho?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Kole replied blushing as she hoped that Beast Boy or Red Star would return soon.

_**Clank, clank**_

Beast Boy and Red Star's plates clanked on the table as the two of them took a seat. After a few minutes of silence during which the two of them started to eat, the first meal they had had in the past couple hours. Then after a moment of this awkward silence, Red Star spoke up, "You know what happened to comrade Antonia was not your fault right?"

"But if I'd realized what Mallah was attempting sooner she would've gotten through the fight unharmed. I mean dude, I'm supposed to be the leader of the team and I get one of us hurt, what if she blames me," Beast Boy responded dejectedly.

"But she doesn't blame you, if anything she is moved by the fact that you sat by her bedside as dog for around three hours." Red Star countered before continuing, "You prevented a nuclear attack on countless major population centers today, and that counts as a victory. People will get hurt, that is just a fact of our line of work. But how you take it is what makes you a leader, comrade you show concern for our wellbeing that you need not display, that only proves you are capable of being a good leader. Now no more moping, how do you think comrade Antonia feels about seeing you so down?"

"You're right, we've enjoyed nothing but success recently," Beast Boy admitted clearing up slightly. Then hearing what Red Star had to say about how Argent felt, the changeling hit his forehead and continued, "Dude, how could I be so stupid? I need to think about how Toni feels right now more than my own guilt."

"Good, you are catching on. Now go comrade, go show her you are better now, it might even make her feel better," Red Star instructed, only to discover that the changeling had already set off running.

_**Beep, Beep**_

Robin looked around the room he and Barbara Gordon were being held in, the scource of a constant beeping sound was some grey rectangular machine where Professor Cheng stood typing directions into it. "W-what happened," he asked groggily as his last clear memory was being tossed onto the metal slab he now lay on by Killer Moth.

"Your Moth buddy injected us with something. I can't remember what happended after that though, I only recall that because I got the shot after you," Batgirl replied.

"A truth serum, Dr. Walker's latest invention quite effective, you see I told you children that you would serve us. You have already provided us with the necessary information for our plan. I'll give you a hint; your mentor will be most surprised by our next move. But do not worry I intend to ensure that both of you watch what happens, to see the products of your cooperation," Slade answered before leaving the room and the two heroes to wonder what was about to occur. Mentioning to Cheng he instructed halfway through the door, "Alert me when you have finished with the gifts our friends gave us from the trip to Russia. Then I will begin the countdown to the start of our triumph."

"I shall," Cheng replied not looking up from his work.

"What should we do, we have to warn Bruce," Batgirl whispered once Slade had left the room.

"Don't worry, the others are coming I was able to drop my communicator outside, its rigged to start a distress signal. We just have to wait," Robin replied hoping his friends arrived before it was too late.

_**Thud**_

"Oh thank god you're back," Kole said jumping as Beast Boy entered the room and allowed the door to shut behind him.

"Why, was Toni asking when you and Jericho will get together," Beast Boy asked with a goofy grin.

"Will you all stop that," Kole replied angrily as she walked out of the room.

"Come on Kole we're only teasing you," Beast Boy yelled after her.

"She knows I think she's just embarrassed that everyone seems to know," Argent said once Kole didn't return. Then once the changeling took a seat next to the bed she asked, "So how was lunch?"

"Fine I think Red Star is still on the first floor, he was I think trying to flirt with this nurse," Beast Boy answered and chuckled slightly at how Argent laughed at his attempt at a joke. However once the New Zealander grasped her side he asked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just hurts to laugh or breathe too hard. Don't worry about it the nurse said the pain should go away in a few days," she replied.

"That's great," Beast Boy said cheerily. Then after taking a deep breath he continued, "I'm sorry for everything Toni."

"Greenie, how many times do I have to tell you it's not your fault, I just noticed and reacted before you I'm sure if our situations had been reversed I wouldn't have noticed either considering I was fighting one of our most dangerous villains," Argent said as she gently caressed his face and brought the changeling to make eye contact.

"I know and I would have done the same thing you did, but that's not what I meant," the changeling said taking hold of her hand. Seeing the confused look on the New Zealander's face Beast Boy explained, "I was being selfish; I was so caught up in my own guilt that I wasn't paying enough attention to how it might have affected you. I was being a terrible person, and I can understand if you can't forgive me right away."

At first Argent didn't know how to respond, she had not been expecting this and was completely caught off guard. However after a moment of consideration she replied, "Of course I forgive you Greenie, just don't get so worked up again. You had me worried sick, you usually so cheerful that I didn't know what to think with you being all sulky," then seeing the changeling nod in agreement she continued, "So tomorrow I can leave the hospital for a while at least, and I was wondering if you don't have anything else to do, would you want to go walk around the Kremlin and Red Square."

"I dunno Toni, that would mean I'd have to call that Russian supermodel I met in the cafeteria and cancel our lunch plans," Beast Boy replied and then once he saw the look of pure anger Argent gave him he continued laughing, "Relax Toni, I was only kidding. You know you're the only girl for me. That sounds fun; though when did you plan on getting back though, Red Star is having some Russian journalists come to interview us over our recent victory at six thirty tomorrow."

"That so wasn't funny," Argent replied as she lightly hit the changeling on the shoulder before continuing "I better be because I'm not like Jinx, I don't take flirting with other girls so well." The New Zealander couldn't help but laugh as the changeling gulped at the thought of what could be worse than how Jinx sometimes reacted to the Kid Flash's casual flirting. "We'll be back in time, how bout we leave around eight, have lunch and dinner out and be back by like six so Red Star can brief us on the correct behavior for this sort of thing."

"Sounds awesome, well I guess we should get some shut eye if we're going to wake up on time," Beast Boy said he fidgeted to find a comfortable position in the chair.

"Come on Greenie we both mature we can share the bed, it's more than big enough for the two of us. Besides Red Star said that he told the nurses not to be checking up on us figuring my half alien biology might be discovered if they come around in the night when I can't watch what they do, so no one will catch us and get the wrong idea," Argent offered as she scooted over and patted the bed next to her.

"Dude, you sure about this," Beast Boy asked wanting to be sure it was okay. Seeing his girlfriend nod, he carefully joined her so he didn't cause too much motion on the bed. "So uh you know there's a chance I might embarrass you tomorrow, I'm kinda an idiot when it comes to history," he informed her.

"It's fine I don't care, cause your my idiot," Argent replied as she leaned her head against the changeling's chest and draped an arm across his chest.

"Thanks Toni that means a lot, I think," Beast Boy replied chuckling slightly as he put an arm across her shoulders.

**Next Time: Slade's "surprise" is revealed.**

**Notyetregistered: You guessed right, as for Warp he might get a larger role in later chapters, but mostly he and the other villains are going to play support roles to Slade and the Brotherhood. Who are the main antagonists of this fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics**

**Chapter 5: Revelation**

**AN: I am sorry this is so late and not really the best chapter so far, but my grandma passed away two weeks ago and I only recently returned to the states.**

"It's been a while do you think that they got the signal," Barbra asked breaking the silence that she and the Boy Wonder had been waiting in. Not much had happened in the unknown amount of time that they had been lying constrained on the metal slabs; Professor Chang was still at the computer working on something unknown. The only thing that was remotely different was that several of his aides were now walking in and out of the room, a probable sign that whatever Slade had planned, it would be ready soon.

"They'll be here, trust me. It's probably just taking them so long since Cy has to either walk or be carried now that the T-Car was destroyed," Robin answered in a reassuring voice. However he was growing concerned with how long it was taking the trio of Titans that were launching the rescuing attempts to arrive. What worried him more however was that neither he nor Batgirl still recollect what exactly they had revealed to Slade while under the effect of Killer Moth's truth serum. It could be anything from access codes to the Titan Tower's security codes to the civilian identities of the entire Bat clan.

"Your trust in your friends is admirable my former apprentice, but misplaced," Slade announced as he entered the room, his left hand clenched into a fist. Raising his fist the captured hero at first prepared to receive a blow, however instead the villain opened his hand revealing the destroyed communicator. "As I promised your cooperation shall now be revealed, Chang show them," the one eyed villain ordered as he gestured towards a large monitor that deployed from the wall in front of them. "You see due to Dr. Walker's serum you revealed to me the location of Mr. Wayne's Batcave, with this information I deployed Overload to obtain some valuable codes. One of which just so happened to be the dark knight's security code to the Justice League's watchtower. However I have no interest in taking that worthless station, no what I have in mind is far worse," he explained as the screen lit up revealing Cinderblock fixating a glowing green material onto the point of several missiles.

"What are you planning Slade," Robin growled trying to jump into action and strike the villain, only to be held back by his restraints. Looking over the Boy Wonder saw that Barbra was also having no luck in breaking free from her shackles, sighing the two Bat protégées lay there relatively helpless and waited for the masked villain to reveal the next part of his plan.

"In due time my former apprentice, in due time," Slade replied as he stood there watching the stone goliath go about its tasks. As he crossed his arms behind his back Slade merely commented as more of the Titans' foes entered the room, their attention devoted to the screen, "Soon all will be clear."

_**POV Change**_

"Dude! Toni did you see that, I mean it was like he was just sleeping. Dude, that totally proves that I was right and Cy was wrong, if they can keep his body from decomposing like that for this long. I'm pretty sure that Disney would have no problem freezing Walt Disney," Beast Boy exclaimed letting out all the be wonderment he had been forced to contain while in the Vladimir Lenin Mausoleum. The changeling just couldn't help himself from letting out all his amazement, after all it had taken all of his self-control just to keep it contained while inside the building.

Lightly laughing and rolling her eyes at this Argent replied, "Yah I saw it Greenie, though I'm not sure how that proves that Walt Disney is frozen." The New Zealander then proceed to listen to the explanation with only minor attention, while she was having a great time with the changeling some of the things he came up with were beyond bizarre. As they continued on and eventually passed a storefront displaying the time she added, "Shouldn't we be heading back if we want to get back in time?"

"I guess so," Beast Boy answered not really wanting to head back to the hospital for the press conference. "Oh well, I guess its what comes with being in charge," he continued before morphing into a parrot and taking flight. "Hey, I know let's race," he squawked as he then took the form of a faster falcon.

"You're on," the New Zealander accepted his challenge as she rocketed after the green peregrine falcon.

_**POV Change**_

"Left, left," Cyborg exclaimed as he fired his cannons at Punk Rocket and Psimon launched a barrage of attacks towards the truck that he and his counterparts had been loaned from a dealer, who had taken pity on the mechanical teen. As his two flight capable teammates had been taking turns carrying him. Unfortunately as he was needed to receive directions via an antenna from his skull, and Raven was busy throwing up shields that left Starfire to drive.

"I am trying please cease with the yelling please," the alien princess replied as she through the wheel and caused the pick-up to swerve off an exit ramp as it speed towards the warehouse district of Jump City.

"I just got off the line with Bumble Bee; she says that Wonder Girl is on her way. Unfortunately she's the only one still in fighting condition," Raven announced as she tossed her communicator aside and conjured another shield of dark energy to protect the bed of the truck from a fresh salvo of attacks.

"Booyah," Cyborg exclaimed as a blast from his cannon made contact with Punk Rocket, knocking the villain from his guitar. However as Angel swooped in, caught the musician and returned him to his flight capable instrument, Cyborg continued, "Try and get a hold of grass stain's teams, see it they can spare anyone."

_**POV Change **_

Beast Boy fidgeted in the purple suit that Mento has provided from an old Doom Patrol base near Moscow, the suit which had originally belonged to his mentor was overtly big on the changeling. Ordinarily he would have preferred to attend the conference in his Doom Patrol outfit, but since his team had just prevented a nuclear attack on major population centers across the world, the American ambassador had requested that they come formally dressed for a more official ceremony following the conference. Smiling as Argent exited the elevator dressed in a dress that was similar to what she wore as her uniform only that it's length was significantly longer than her usual skirt, nearly reaching the floor. As the New Zealander righted his tie he said, "Thanks, Mento never got around to teaching me to tie it right. You look great by the way."

"You don't look so bad yourself, the suits a bit big on you though," she replied as she undid the tie and retied it. Finishing her task she proceeded to peck the changeling on the cheek and asked, "So how did he take you being put in charge of your own group." Argent also wanted to ask if Beast Boy had told his adoptive parents about their relationship, but decided to wait to ask that.

"It was scary," Beast Boy answered and then as his girlfriend gave him a sympathetic look he explained, "He actually looked happy and proud at the same time. Dude I think that's like the second time I've ever seen that." Then in a surprising burst of intuition he didn't keep joking when Argent chuckled at his statement, instead he assured her, "Oh and Rita wants to meet you sometime. Don't worry though I told her that we were working on a pretty big case."

"Why are you embarrassed by me," Argent asked him and smiled slightly as the changeling squirmed. However seeing Red Star enter the hall way with a bruised eye she gave Beast Boy a relief and turned her attention to the wounded hero and asked, "What happened?"

"Kole asked for my assistance in getting comrade Gnarrk into his suit... I had to force him into it. But that's not why I came here, the others have arrived and we are not just waiting on you to," the former Soviet captain explained as he led the couple towards the conference.

_**POV Change **_

With most of the Titans' foes assembled in the room where the captured Bat protégées were being held once Cinderblock entered upon completing whatever task Slade had ordered the stone goliath to do to the missiles, it was then that Slade chose to break the silence that had hung over the room. "You see Robin, you and your friend here provided us with the last piece of information we needed. Red X was able to obtain several needed materials from Russia that Cinderblock fixated to the warheads Professor Chang provided. Now with the codes Overload obtained from the Batcave, which you provided us the location to, we will destroy the Justice League. It's all thanks to you my former apprentice that soon the League will be no more," Slade explained.

"You won't get away with this Slade other Titans are on their way now to stop you as we speak," Robin growled as yet again he failed to break his shackles in an attempt to lunch forward and attack the villainous mastermind.

"On the contrary my former apprentice I believe I already have," Slade countered before gesturing to Professor Chang. The aged professor proceeded to punch in commands that made the monitor reveal an image of Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire surrounding a burning pickup truck as they attempted to hold off an onslaught from Psimon, Punk Rocket, Angel, Killer Moth and some of his swarm. "Your friends are failing, the changeling and other Titans are on a different continent and you have no way of reaching your mentor. No one can stop us now,' Slade explained.

"Alright Slade you win, what do you want," Robin reluctantly conceded defeat, half expecting the evil mastermind to demand that he serve him as his apprentice again.

"Come now Robin, I'm disappointed you think I'm that dense. I've learned from my past mistakes, and I won't make that same mistake again," Slade answered as Professor Chang made a digital counter appear in the upper corner of the monitor.

_**POV Change**_

"How about we switch partners Kole," Argent asked her teammate who was dancing with the changeling at the party being held after the reception. The green shape shifter and pink haired girl had been among the first Titans to arrive from the ceremony and as such had started the dancing. Upon seeing that the New Zealander was dancing with Jericho, Kole quickly agreed to the exchange. "You did great Greenie, I talked to Red Star and he didn't even think you knew some of the words you used during the press conference," she complimented Beast Boy as the two of them started to dance.

"Thanks, and uh I would have waited for you to get here but the ambassador wanted us to get the dancing started and I figured that you'd be okay with being Kole rather than one of his daughters," Beast Boy replied.

"It's fine you don't have to act all defensive," Argent assured the changeling. Once he relaxed she chose to change the subject and asked, "So when do we leave for the Congo and Bialya?"

"I had planned on us leaving tomorrow but with you, Thunder and Wildebeest still hurt I think that we can put the search for Rouge and Immortus on hold until next week at the earliest. I've already contacted Congorilla and he's agreed to send his team to the old Brotherhood base there and investigate. But on the other hand with the Brotherhood having the Queen Bee's support and the region already unstable due to her attempts to add Qurac's territory to her own holdings I doubt that anyone can help us if they've fled to Bialya. Dude this leadership things is tougher than I expected," Beast Boy replied.

"You don't have to hold up operations on our account, I still have one good arm and from what I've seen Wildebeest and Thunder are mostly just bruised," Argent countered but didn't really intend to press the issue. However at the changeling's next statement she became more sympathetic, "Hey Greenie, relax you're doing great we've had nothing but success so far. Just because the villains might actually have made a move that makes this difficult doesn't mean that you're doing a bad job."

_**POV Change**_

"She is such a shovoff," Madame Rouge muttered as she and General Immortus exited the helicopter they had used to flee Moscow. The current Queen Bee Beatriz had arranged an elaborate display of her nation's military to welcome the two villains.

"True but I admire such power, she would have made an excellent student of mine," the aged general replied as he marveled at a passing tank column. The seeing their host he put on a smile, bowed politely said, "Your majesty it pleases me to see that your nation has prospered well enough that you could initiate the reforms I had recommended to your armed forces."

"Yes my failure to secure Qurac was one of the few failures we've had recently," the Queen Bee replied. "Tell me then has Slade reported a time table on how long he will need to secure our ultimate goal once the Justice League is out of the way," she asked after the pleasantries had been exchanged between her and the aged general and to a lesser extent with the French villainess as well.

"He has had the scenario run multiple times and the ETA to our final victory ranges from two weeks to five days, surely with both my army and your formidable forces we can hold off whatever the remaining heroes and the UN can throw at us until then," General Immortus replied as they started to walk towards the Queen Bee's palace.

"Without a doubt," the Queen agreed before continuing, "However that is not my main concern, our partner has yet to reveal to me how he intends to ensure that those fools in the United Nations Security Council don't panic and resort to a nuclear response, which is certainly a possibility once we've turned their mightest heroes to ashes."

"We have a team of agents working on that, rest assured your Majesty as soon as the League is no more we will reveal our failsafe to the world. All you need do is trust in our ability to keep your resources safe until then," the immortal soldier replied wording his response carefully. Knowing full well that the Queen was more concerned with securing more lands and riches than protecting the little she already had.

_**POV Change**_

"So... when we're done here wanna show me what's under that mask cat," Red X asked the masked villainess Cheshire as she piloted the helicopter transporting a special payload the two of them had been ordered to deliver by Slade.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that," she replied tersely then after a moment of consideration she added, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"That a promise," X asked almost looking forward to Slade giving them the signal now. After all he would feel a lot better once they got rid of their nuclear payload anyways but once his partner nodded, well he was now definitely looking forward to the signal.

"Why not, it's not like what we're doing is particularly difficult. Plus we can expect virtually no resistance from the natives so that'll help pass the time, you're not usual type but oh well," Cheshire replied as she thought of a certain red-haired archer.

"You're not the best smooth talker in the world but hey I'll take it," Red X said as he went pack from the cockpit to check on their delivery.

_**POV Change**_

"Booyah, we did it y'all we survived that," Cyborg exclaimed happily as he and Starfire celebrated their victory as their foes fell back and withdrew. Sure he was a little upset at losing yet another Titan vehicle, and this time he was pretty sure the team would have to pay full price for it. But the mere fact that they had managed to make it through the onslaught relatively unharmed was cause enough for celebration. Walking over to Wonder Girl he held his hand up expectantly as and said, "Thanks without your help we may not have made it through that."

"You're welcome, but don't you think it a little odd that they just withdrew like that," the Amazon asked causing her robotic and alien friends to cease their celebration and become more serious.

"You're right that was almost to easy, we need to get to Robin quickly I have a bad feeling about this," Raven added in agreement.

"Ah man y'all just had to kill me fun didn't ya," Cyborg asked as he started to type furiously on his right arm pulling up a map to their destination. "Finally some good news," he announced after a brief period of waiting before explaining, "We're only like ten minutes a way let's go y'all." Unfortunately for him however despite his head start soon his flight capable counterparts passed him up and eventually Starfire had to carry him to ensure maximum speed.

_**POV Change**_

"So it begins my former apprentice, so it begins," Slade announced as the timer reached zero and the monitor switched to a screen of the Justice League watchtower with the missiles approaching quickly from a distance.


End file.
